Les naufrageurs des âmes
by iloveharlock
Summary: Des vaisseaux de tous types disparaissent, et réapparaissent sans plus âme qui vive à bord. En plus des ordres de sa Flotte, Alguérande a une raison personnelle de percer ce mystère. Mais pour avoir été ramené à la vie, ce sont plusieurs autres destinées qui ont été altérées et il va falloir réparer les erreurs du temps modifié.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Warius Zéro, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

A l'entrée du grand Pirate borgne et balafré dans la Nursery du château d'Heiligenstadt, le garçonnet de deux ans aux boucles couleur de miel agita frénétiquement les bras en poussant des petits cris de joie.

- Papy ! Papy !

Encore en manteau de voyage, Albator s'agenouilla pour prendre son petit-fils, l'élever et le serrer contre lui.

- Tu es resplendissant, Alveyron ! Il me tardait de te revoir.

Le bébé de vingt mois pépia à l'oreille de son grand-père, roucoulant avec des étoiles dans ses prunelles vert d'eau.

- Content que tu sois de retour, papa ! lança Alguérande en rejoignant son père et son fils. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Des vols sans grandes histoires, sourit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Clio a rejoint Khell au Pavillon de Chasse pour la durée de notre séjour. Tu vas bien, Algie ?

- Ces vacances sont très reposantes. Alhannis et Khélye ont passé quelques jours ici avant d'aller finir les leurs à la montagne.

- Madaryne revient fin du mois, c'est bien ça ? reprit Albator tout en repassant Alveyron aux bras de son père.

- Oui, elle termine sa série de concerts puis prend un cargo de croisière pour son voyage, sourit Alguérande. Installe-toi, papa, puis viens me retrouver dans la serre aux bassins.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Tu fais un parfait châtealin, mon Algie !

- Merci, papa.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albator vint s'asseoir dans le kiosque de la serre où de la limonade avait été servie.

- Ta maman finit son rapport de mission auprès de l'état-major. Nous serons donc réunis ce soir. Alors, mon grand, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- J'ai terminé ma propre mission sans aucun souci. Le _Pharaon_ termine tranquillement d'être révisé dans un dock spatial de Shilurg 4. Il doit revenir ensuite ici. L'équipage sera de retour des mois de vacances d'ici trois semaines pour que nous repartions ensuite pour la mission de surveillance de neuf mois. La routine, quoi !

- Un vol dans l'espace n'est jamais la routine, glissa doucement mais sérieusement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je sais, pouffa Alguérande. Je suis la prudence même, j'ai de qui tenir !

- En ce cas, je ne peux que réellement m'inquiéter gloussa son père. Ta mère me tient pour un danger public !

- Elle n'a pas tort, fit le jeune homme, hilare. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde se tienne à bonne distance de ton emblème Pirate !

- Tien, je songeais, depuis toutes ces années que c'était justement à cause de ce que représentait ce drapeau, remarqua Albator, ironique.

- Ah, toi et tes certitudes !

- Toi et ton sens si personnel du respect, rétorqua son père, toujours aussi amusé. Alors, déjà une idée si tu auras un vol relativement paisible ou déjà agité de façon prévisible ?

- Je crains de devoir me colleter aux Ecumeurs…

Albator tressaillit.

- Je redoutais d'entendre cela. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as envoyé une copie de ton plan de vol. Le _Pharaon_ va passer par les zones galactiques où sévissent ces naufrageurs.

- Je ne sais trop comment on doit les considérer, marmonna son fils à la crinière fauve tout en déchirant la chair des rondelles d'agrumes accompagnant la limonade. Ils s'en prennent à des vaisseaux, civils, commerciaux, Militaires, et on ne retrouve que des carcasses vides, tout le monde à bord y compris les Mécanoïdes ayant disparu !

- Cela relève littéralement de la légende galactopolaine, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Le butin ne refait jamais surface, et il n'y a pas la moindre demande de rançon pour aucun de ceux se trouvant à bord. Cela n'a aucun et n'en est que plus préoccupant.

Alguérande haussa légèrement les épaules.

- J'ai à suivre les ordres.

* * *

En attendant que l'on annonce que le dîner était prêt, Alguérande et ses parents avaient patienté dans une véranda de vitraux.

Alveyron n'avait plus fait qu'un passage éclair pour ses derniers instants de la journée, se faisant câliner par tous avant d'être ramené à sa chambre par sa nounou pour être couché.

Pour sa part, Alguérande avait pris l'appel qui était venu sur son téléphone.

Non sans souci, Albator et Salmanille l'avaient vu devenir blanc comme un linge.

- Algie ? interrogea son père.

- Madaryne a dû prendre un autre vol que prévu… Et son cargo de croisière a été arraisonné par les Ecumeurs… On ne retrouvera donc que ce dernier, dans vingt-quatre heures, sans plus personne…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Albator fit un pas en avant, mais d'une main ferme, Clio le retint.

- Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Ce ne sera jamais le moment : il a perdu sa femme !

- Et il s'est lancé dans une entreprise insensée, avec ton entier appui, rappela la Jurassienne. Ce vol n'est absolument pas avalisé par la Flotte terrestre !

La prunelle marron du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se posa froidement sur son amie.

- Je ne relève plus de la Flotte, et ce depuis à peu près trente ans ! Pirate, Corsaire, et à nouveau Pirate, la boucle a été bouclée me concernant. Il reste des chances à Algie ! Et puis, les Généraux de la Flotte terrestre ont toujours eu l'esprit tordu, et adorent utiliser les élans et instincts de leurs subalternes pour servir leurs propres intentions ! gronda-t-il alors.

Clio cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

- Et d'après toi, en quoi la Flotte de la Terre se sert d'Alguérande, et de toi, pour leurs plans secrets ?

Le grand Pirate balafré serra les poings, se détournant légèrement.

- Même si les événements ne sont pas du fait de la Flotte, Alguérande réagit entièrement en leur sens. Alguérande a voulu aller au-devant de son _Pharaon_ afin de gagner de précieux jours, mon _Arcadia_ lui servant de taxi de luxe. Et une fois qu'il aura repris le commandement de son cuirassé, il pourra entamer sa mission de gardien de la sécurité des zones galactiques. Mais, dans tous les cas de figure, Alguérande va souffrir au possible, et je n'ose même pas imaginer à quels adversaires ou à quelles forces il va être confronté !

Albator fit encore mine de se diriger vers son fils planté sur la passerelle, derrière la console qui avait été celle de Khell, perdu dans ses pensées, mais avec quasiment un halo noir autour de lui !

- Clio, il a besoin de moi, même si je ne comprends plus grand-chose aux forces auxquelles il est en présence… Je dois l'assurer de mon soutien. Il a perdu son épouse, il a laissé leur fils à Heiligenstadt, je suis tout ce qui lui reste !

- Alguérande a été martyrisé dès son plus tendre âge, il a survécu, il y a puisé une force inimaginable et sans limite. Il a combattu des adversaires surnaturels alors qu'il n'était qu'un très jeune adulte… Il est fort, et évidemment faible à la fois. Il passera cette épreuve, mais à sa façon, je pense.

- Oui, mais maintenant, je vais étreindre mon fils, Clio, ne m'en empêche plus !

- J'espérais juste être sûre que tu avais toutes ces données en tête, Albator.

- C'était bien le cas, depuis l'instant où Algie a reçu ce terrible appel ! Je ne change pas, Clio. En revanche, il me semble que tu me sous-estimes, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui vieillisse…

Sentant les bras de son père autour de ses épaules, Alguérande se détendit, appuyant la nuque contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Durant vingt mois, j'ai pu donner le meilleur de moi-même, croire que je suffisais à mener ma destinée… Mais si mes états de services sont parfaits, si j'ai gagné par le quotidien et par mes actes, le respect de mon équipage, je demeure un capitaine de vingt-quatre ans, avec son épouse de vingt ans…

- J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai été mené au combat contre une certaine bande de Pirate, rappela Albator à voix basse pour son fils. Et à vingt-cinq ans, j'étais le capitaine redouté et fou furieux de l'_Arcadia _! Tu as ta propre vie, ton propre destin, Algie ! Et, à mon œil, tu es parfaitement prêt !

- Si seulement, soupira Alguérande en se dégageant de l'étreinte paternelle, traversant la passerelle à grands pas.

Sur le seuil, les portes s'ouvrant devant lui, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Je ramènerai sa mère à Alveyron. Il n'a jamais été question de sa disparition… Je lui en ai fait la promesse !

Alguérande se mordit la lèvre devant le regard interrogatif de son père qui l'avait rejoint.

- Madaryne a disparu, oui, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien… Des rêves, des affabulations, d'un autre temps, dans une autre vie. Je pensais que ce passé et ces faits étaient abolis à jamais, mais bien évidemment, je me trompais…

- Algie, de quoi parles-tu ? s'affola son père.

- Je crains que l'amour des miens n'ait que trop modifié l'avenir… Je ne vois que cette explication !

- Et, en clair, de façon intelligible pour un quinquagénaire comme moi, ça donne quoi ?

Alguérande fixa un moment son père, puis Clio qui eut comme un signe de dénégation de la tête.

- Rien, je divague, papa, lâcha le jeune homme en se détournant complètement. Ces épreuves, d'il y a deux ans, je suppose qu'elles me font encore du mal… J'ai déjà eu tant de délires, j'imagine que je poursuis dans d'autres, pires encore !

Albator serra à nouveau contre lui le jeune homme balafré.

- Toi et moi, nos passés, nos sévices… Nous n'en finirons donc jamais ?

- Tu peux être en paix, mon papa, sourit Alguérande, sortant ses ailes, son regard s'illuminant pour apaiser son père. Tes tourments ont touché à leur fin. Je n'ai plus qu'à endurer les miens.

Mais le grand Pirate grisonnant posa une main lourde d'affection sur l'épaule du cadet de ses fils.

- Mais, Alguérande, depuis toutes ces années, ne sais-tu donc pas que les épreuves de mes fils sont les miennes ! ? Je ne te lâche pas, Algie, jamais !

- Tu as tort… Sais-tu seulement ce qui nous attend ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Je commence à angoisser au possible au vu de ce que mes visions me donnent à voir…

Alguérande serra les poings, se redressant de toute sa taille, arrivant quasiment à rivaliser famillialement parlant avec celle de son père.

- C'est ma famille, ce seront mes combats… Je te prie de me laisser, quand je te le demanderai, papa ?

- Oui… Mais reviens-moi !

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. J'ignore à quoi j'aurai à faire, mais je donnerai tout, mes talents de fils de Pirate et de fils de seigneur d'Heigligenstadt !

- A bientôt, mon petit, céda Albator, mais sans aucune conviction dans toute son attitude. Je te conduis néanmoins jusqu'à la station spatiale où se trouve ton _Pharaon _?

- Oui. S'il te plaît. Maintenant, je vais dormir, je ne tiens plus debout…

- Oui, repose-toi, Algie.

Mais, tournant les talons, les pensées d'Alguérande étaient en folie au possible.

« Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement prévisible : Pouchy et Alveyron m'ont ramené ! Madaryne n'a pas connu les autres hommes de sa vie, les cadets d'Alfie ne sont pas nés… Et peut-être tant d'autres choses ! ? Il n'y a que cette explication : l'avenir a été modifié, à cause de moi, et j'en paie aujourd'hui le prix ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian et ses _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me permet gentiment de les utiliser.

**3.**

L'hologramme d'Alveyron avait fait fête à son père tout au long de la communication entre l'_Arcadia_ et la Nursery d'Heiligenstadt.

Le cœur serré, Alguérande avait néanmoins offert un grand sourire et des mots doux au bébé débordant de vie et de santé.

- Je t'aime, mon petit chou.

- Aime, papa !

- Je t'embrasse très fort, petit cœur.

- Papy !

Rejoint par son père, Alguérande adressa encore quelques phrases d'amour à son fils puis mit fin à la communication.

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme étincelèrent.

- Je lui ai promis que sa mère le serrerait bientôt dans ses bras. Je compte bien que ça arrivera ! gronda-t-il.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cette mission va requérir tes talents particuliers, remarqua Albator en remplissant deux verres de red bourbon.

Alguérande vida le sien d'un trait.

- Si tu continues de flûter mes bouteilles à ce rythme, je vais devoir me ravitailler bien plus tôt que prévu auprès du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'Erkhatellwanshir le plus proche de notre position actuelle, rit son père.

- J'espère pouvoir revoir la fille de Bobsdqildjavlb moi aussi, bien que je piaffe d'impatience de faire la jonction avec mon _Pharaon_.

- Nous nous croiserons d'ici sept jours, renseigna le grand Pirate balafré. Comment tu vas, mon grand ?

- Je suis en dispositions d'exploser le premier qui me ralentira !

- J'espère que tu ne songes pas à moi ? hoqueta le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Bien sûr que non, ce serait tirer une balle à ma propre monture !

- Alors, Algie, tu perçois donc bel et bien qu'il y a une entité surnaturelle derrière ces vaisseaux fantômes ? Qu'il s'agit en fait d'un seul Écumeur ?

De la tête, le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Au fait, tu as pris contact avec Pouchy ? interrogea Albator.

- Non. Je pensais à quelqu'un… d'autre.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fronça le sourcil.

- Qui ? Je ne vois pas…

- Quelgann, lâcha Alguérande quasi à contrecoeur.

- Pourquoi ce Thanatos ? s'enquit son père.

Il s'assombrit.

- Tu penses que tous ces disparus sont morts ?

- Disons que c'est une des éventualités, grommela le jeune homme. S'il s'agissait d'Écumeurs normaux, façon de parler, on aurait retrouvé les cadavres, quelque part, ou il y aurait eu des demandes de rançons. Mais je n'ignore pas non plus comment fonctionnent les Thanatos, ils se nourrissent de l'énergie des âmes. Il doit donc exister de nombreuses autres entités qui ont le même mode de survie. Je ne vois guère d'autres raisons pour que les corps ne réapparaissent pas.

- Je suis ton raisonnement. Aucune de ces options n'est réjouissante…

- La situation ne l'est pas, claqua sèchement Alguérande. Je veux espérer que les retrouvailles avec Madaryne sont possibles… Mais, il y a juste la réalité que je me refuse d'envisager.

Du bras, Albator entoura les épaules de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Tu devrais peut-être garder néanmoins cette éventualité dans un coin de ton esprit, sinon tu tomberas de haut et ça te fera un mal infini !

- Je subis déjà un mal infini ! glapit Alguérande. Tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et on m'a arraché l'amour de ma vie ! Et ce n'est que parce que le _Pharaon_ était en révisions non loin des zones d'action de ces Écumeurs que j'ai le « privilège » d'avoir la sensation de pouvoir être utile, de chercher à percer le mystère ! Si j'avais dû poursuivre une mission comme à l'habitude, et laisser d'autres enquêter, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté !

- Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, mon grand : nous devons toujours tenir bon et aller de l'avant !

- J'ai mal papa, j'ai tellement mal !

- Alguérande, un appel pour toi de ta Flotte, prévint Toshiro. C'est le général Kesdon Oskrel.

Surpris, le jeune homme se leva machinalement alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- Prends la communication dans mon bureau, fit son père.

- Merci…

Quand le jeune homme revint, quelques minutes plus tard, les regards interrogateurs d'Albator et de Clio se posèrent sur lui.

- Algie ?

- Le _Pharaon_ a disparu à son tour !

* * *

D'une hauteur interminable, fines, élancées, les tours s'élançaient haut dans le ciel.

De nombreux bâtiments aux formes asymétriques les entouraient, la Cité était une véritable île sur la planète d'eau.

Le monument le plus spectaculaire était une place circulaire, autour de laquelle se dressaient sept piliers terminés par un chapiteau en forme de flèche.

Depuis l'un des bâtiments cernant les tours, un groupe de prisonniers les observaient.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'ont plus emmenés de détenus, remarqua Madaryne.

- Je ne suis pas pressé que notre tour arrive, glissa l'homme aux tempes grises qui se tenait auprès d'elle.

- Si seulement je pouvais espérer qu'on nous croie toujours en vie ! gémit la jeune femme.

- Ça me semble difficile à envisager… Nous-mêmes réalisons à peine ce qui nous est arrivés ! Qui donc pourrait nous chercher, avoir les moyens de nous sortir d'ici ?

- Mon mari.

- Je doute qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit contre cette bande d'Écumeurs !

- J'ai peur, soupira Madaryne, en tremblant.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. J'ai promis de te protéger et c'est ce que je ferai jusqu'au bout.

- Merci, Mulgastyr.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Le général de la Flotte terrestre Kesdon Oskrel avait, lors de son second appel, donné plus de précisions à Alguérande.

- Le _Pharaon_ longeait la Banquise, le phénomène naturel protégeait les zones galactiques voisines de celles où sévissent les Ecumeurs, et son vol devait être quasiment sûr. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de lancer même le début d'un SOS que son écho a disparu des scans de l'Observatoire Hodlin le plus proche. Et la patrouille de jets envoyée en urgence ne l'a pas eu non plus en visuel. Et jusqu'à sa signature énergétique qui n'a laissé aucune trace. Il s'est volatilisé, au propre comme au figuré !

- Comme pour tous les autres vaisseaux avant lui, et le _Dercoff_ de votre femme, il a été escamoté de l'espace !

- Et dès lors, impossible d'entamer une enquête, reprit Kesdon Oskrel. Il n'y a pas le plus petit indice… Je suis désolé, capitaine Waldenheim, vraiment désolé.

- Je continue jusqu'aux coordonnées qui devaient être celles de notre jonction.

- Cela ne se justifie plus, capitaine ! gronda le général de la Flotte.

- Mais vous n'avez plus non plus de commandement à me confier, remarqua Alguérande. Vous n'allez quand même pas me rétrograder à un statut de second ? !

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait que le temps de vous réaffecter… Mais je n'ignore pas vos talents particuliers. Et vu les milliers de disparus, ils seraient bien utiles en ces circonstances. Sans compter que vous n'êtes pas totalement sans cuirassé, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement, mon _Deathbird_ est sous bouclier d'invisibilité, à tribord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vous confie donc la mission de tenter d'éclaircir cette affaire, et si possible de retrouver et de ramener les disparus ! Toutes les familles ont grand besoin d'explications. J'ai contacté la Flotte de la République Indépendante qui se trouve, façon de parler, de l'autre côté des zones où frappent les Ecumeurs. Vous aurez donc l'appui du Colonel Zéro. Quant à vous personnellement, je vous adjoins, officieusement, l'assistance de la capitaine Shynovaé Kordenbach – vous fonctionnez toujours très efficacement ensemble.

- Merci, général.

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, dérogations uniques. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de la Flotte, quelle qu'elle soit, d'envoyer en opération un officier en roue libre, surtout un homme de votre famille !

- Trop aimable, grinça le jeune homme.

Il se reprit ensuite.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour accomplir la mission, assura-t-il à l'adresse de son supérieur. Juste encore une précision, général…

- Je la devine, capitaine. Dites.

- Je vais voler sous pavillon Pirate, je ne relève donc plus directement de la Flotte terrestre ?

- Vous êtes effectivement en free lance sur ce coup, capitaine Waldenheim. Vous disposerez de notre assistance technique, mais ça s'arrêtera là, nous ne pouvons couvrir vos agissements sous ce drapeau noir.

- Je m'en accommoderai, général.

- Vous serez ainsi plus libre de vos actes, capitaine Waldenheim, j'espère que vous le comprenez bien ainsi ?

- Parfaitement, général, assura sincèrement le jeune homme. J'aurai les mains plus déliées qu'à l'ordinaire. Il vaut d'ailleurs mieux que vous ne répondiez pas de mes actes. Enfin, j'espère… Dans le cas contraire, cela signifierait que j'ai échoué, que les disparus sont perdus, ainsi que mon épouse.

- Il faut bien la fougue et la foi de la jeunesse pour se lancer avec espoir dans cette nouvelle quête, capitaine. Je prierai mon Bienveillant pour qu'il veille sur votre voyage.

- A vos ordres, général, fit Alguérande en saluant impeccablement.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Albator vit son fils ressortir de son bureau.

- Tu peux nous parler de ton entretien, où est-ce secret défense ?

- Je suis une sorte de mercenaire de ma propre Flotte. Je ne suis pas un Corsaire, et encore moins un Pirate, mais je vais naviguer sous le pavillon noir du _Deathbird_.

- Je comprends bien évidemment ce que cela implique. Tu as vraiment accepté cet étrange marché, mon grand ?

- Je crois que ma tenue le prouve assez, sourit Alguérande en lui dédiant un clin d'œil, en pantalons noirs, chemise bleu sombre, veste d'ébène doublée de rouge, le ceinturon supportant cosmogun et gravity saber fixé à ses hanches.

- Alors, non content de nous faire poireauter, tu es repassé par ton appartement pour te changer, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré. Le _Deathbird_ va donc pouvoir voler de façon visible pour tous, si je comprends bien ?

- Oui.

- Algie, il faudra quand même procéder au chargement des programmes de rectifications de Gahad, ton Ordinateur, intervint Toshiro. Son langage électronique est presque une langue étrangère pour moi, il faudra quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ce quelqu'un est déjà en route, grogna Alguérande. Nous avons à faire, cette fois, jonction avec le _Karyu_ de Warius. J'aurais besoin de prendre la barre de l'_Arcadia_ pour traverser les Icebergs qui nous font barrage entre la Banquise et nous ?

- Tu as suffisamment d'entraînement ?

- Fais-moi confiance !

- C'est mon _Arcadia_, mon second foyer… J'y ai mes amis.

Tori-San traversa la passerelle pour se poser sur l'épaule du grand Pirate balafré.

- Et j'y ai quelques fidèles à plumes…

Minikun vint se frotter aux chevilles des deux hommes et de la Jurassienne présents.

- … et à poils, conclut Albator.

- Super, l'_Arcadia_ est officiellement une ménagerie, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Alguérande. Il ne manquerait plus que j'amène Dragonlord mon étalon !

- Ça pourrait se faire. Mais c'est sans aucune utilité… Alors, tu seras préparé, Algie ? interrogea le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, redevenu sérieux, inquiet même.

- Il est impossible d'être prêt à ce qui nous attend… Et il faut absolument qu'un informaticien de génie mette mon Gahad à niveau et en parfait état de fonctionnement !

- Sincèrement, Algie, à part Toshiro, je ne vois personne qui…

- Alhannis ! C'est lui qui est en route !

Et de sombre, Albator devint profondément préoccupé !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Papillon noir et décharné, Quelgann le Thanatos fixa un long moment Alguérande de ses petits yeux bleu électrique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les Mâles Alpha de ta lignée ont la fâcheuse habitude de venir me voir alors que votre heure n'est pas venue ? Et ce bien que vous ayez également la sale manie d'être à répétition non loin du trépas ! Quant à toi, tu as expérimenté la mort au plus près, mais les tiens ont fait en sorte que tout reparte… Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me déranger, je suis très occupé !

- Je constate, ironisa le jeune homme balafré en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étendue désertique, désolée, noire et grise, qui les entourait !

Il s'assombrit, son moral à l'image des lieux.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi mon rêve m'a mené à toi ?

Le Thanatos inclina positivement la tête.

- Tu veux savoir si l'un des nôtres a recueilli l'âme de ton épouse ?

- Oui, confirma Alguérande, dans un souffle. Alors ?

- Aucun de nous n'a l'âme de ta femme.

Alguérande soupira de soulagement.

- Mais si elle a disparu, sans être morte, comment peut-elle survivre entre deux mondes ?

- Tu sais très bien que dans nos mondes, tout est possible, même et surtout l'impensable pour vous les Mortels.

- Je ne comprends dès lors pas quelles sont les intentions de l'Écumeur…

- Les Écumeurs, rectifia Quelgann. Ils ne s'appellent pas du tout ainsi, en réalité, comme tu t'en doutes, mais de les avoir nommés te permet de les considérer comme bien réels.

- Ma façon de fonctionner ne te regarde pas, siffla Alguérande. Quels que soient les Écumeurs, ils auront affaire à moi. Je me sens même d'humeur à défier Balkendorf !

- Sois plus prudent dans tes propos, intima Talmaïdès en apparaissant. Le Seigneur de mes sœurs défuntes pourrait te prendre au mot, et tu ne seras en mesure de le battre, il est d'une immortalité différente de celle de la plupart des entités surnaturelles.

- J'ai pourtant une ébauche de plan en tête, un jour. Et là j'aurai besoin de toi, Quelgann.

- Si j'en ai envie, marmonna le Thanatos.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas à mes ordres, assura doucement le jeune homme. C'est juste que je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul…

- Au moins, tu en es conscient, c'est déjà ça. A présent, dégage, Mortel, j'aimerais me retrouver avec moi-même, j'ai des âmes qui se bousculent au portillon.

Alguérande tressaillit violemment, légèrement flageolant sur ses jambes.

- Mais non, pas le grand amour de ta vie ! gronda Quelgann, agacé. Les zones galactiques des Écumeurs ne relèvent pas de ma « juridiction » surnaturelle ! Va-t'en, j'ai à faire, moi !

Alguérande se réveilla, le cœur battant la chamade, épuisé.

« Au moins, tu es encore en vie, Mady. Quelle que soit cette vie… J'arrive, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie, Alveyron a trop besoin de ses deux parents ! ».

* * *

Le colonel du _Karyu_ eut un clin d'œil complice et chargé d'amitié pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Toujours aussi nature, toi. Tu sais que ces cheveux gris te donnent l'air encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire ?

- Toujours aussi coquet, toi. Pas un seul cheveu gris, au contraire !

- Je soigne mon look, sourit Warius. Marina n'aime pas du tout les signes du temps sur moi. En revanche, j'ai bataillé ferme pour refuser tous les soins antirides auxquels elle voulait me convertir !

- Mais bien sûr…

Le colonel de la Flotte de la République Indépendante redevint sérieux après le plaisir profond des retrouvailles.

- Comment va ton gamin ?

- Très mal, mais il fait face. Par contre, je le crains contraint aux pires extrémités et ça ce n'est jamais de bon augure !

- Tu m'étonnes. Ceux de ta lignée ont vraiment le démon chevillé au corps !

Le grand Pirate balafré se détourna légèrement.

- J'espère qu'Alhannis se tiendra calme, j'ai déjà assez d'un fou furieux sur les bras !

- Alhannis ? !

- C'est lui, l'informaticien de génie que le général Oskrel envoie pour remettre Gahad en parfait état de fonctionnement. Le génie de ce gosse n'est pas loin d'égaler celui de Toshiro, ces deux-là s'entendent d'ailleurs comme larrons en foire, et je ne comprends pas un traître mot de leurs échanges électrono-ingénieuriques !

- Si tu ajoutes que nous devenons obsolètes, je t'en colle une, prévint Warius.

- Sans façon. Une fois m'a suffi !

- C'est bien, la mémoire est intacte, tu n'es pas encore bon pour la sénilité précoce.

- Fais gaffe, il me reste toujours une beigne que je te dois en retour ! prévint le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Mais là, toi et moi avons besoin de toutes nos facultés pour aider mes garçons. Je sais que ton état-major t'a envoyé, mais merci d'être là, Warius.

- J'ai exigé cette mission, avoua alors Warius.

- En ce cas, je te suis doublement reconnaissant.

- Je suis simplement ton ami.

- Warius !

Ravi, venant de franchir les portes de l'appartement, Alguérande se précipita vers ce dernier.

- Moi aussi, Alguérande.

Le jeune homme se reprit.

- Votre appui me sera précieux, colonel Zéro. Je ne peux pas me targuer de mes galons, inférieurs aux vôtres mais j'ai à mener cette opération.

- Je sais. Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine Waldenheim. J'en suis honoré. Quels sont mes directives ?

- M'observer !

- Pardon ? s'étranglèrent alors Warius et Albator.

La prunelle du grand Pirate balafré devint presque noire de colère.

- Quel plan insensé as-tu ourdi ? rugit-il.

- Les Écumeurs cuirassennapent, hé bien, je vais leur offrir un vaisseau Pirate noir !

- Algie ! protestèrent les deux hommes face à lui.

- C'est ainsi, je l'ai décidé. Mais je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque mon _Deathbird_ sera opérationnel, là il peut juste voler et offrir une minimale riposte de missiles…

- Ton général était au courant pour l'état de ton cuirassé ? gronda Warius. Il t'a confié cette mission en toute connaissance de cause ? Je suis choqué !

- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pas plus que moi. Et je suis sûr que ses espions savaient en effet bel et bien quel était l'état de marche du _Deathbird _!

- Messieurs, la navette intergalactique d'Alhannis est en approche ! Shynovaé Kordenbach sera là à la soirée chronologique.

* * *

Alguérande et son père s'étaient précipités au pont d'envol pour accueillir Alhannis… qui n'était pas seul.

- Je vous présente Amarance Von Stern, la meilleure de mes informaticiens.

La jeune femme à la crinière d'or roux sourit et aux prunelles violettes.

- Enchantée, fit-elle, timidement, intimidée par le duo qui lui faisait face.

Alguérande serra la main tendue, se rapprocha pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

- Vous avez un chromosome doré !

- Oui, je suis venue doublement vous aider !

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne dit plus rien.

- Alhannis ? se contenta-t-il alors d'interroger ?

- Il est où cet ordinateur, que je lui envoie les derniers programmes en date et les plus performants !

- Tu iras ce soir. Mais avant, les cuisines ont préparé un petit festin, le dernier avant longtemps.

- Ça me va !

- Vous m'étonnez ! pouffa Albator en passant les bras autour des épaules de ses fils. Oui, allons nous régaler avant des temps sombres.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Alhannis et Amarance occupés aux révisions et reprogrammations de Gahad, l'Ordinateur du _Deathbird_, Albator et Warius s'étaient entretenus avec Alguérande, de façon quasi officielle, dans la salle de réunion du colonel de la République Indépendante.

- Tu ne peux prendre ce risque, Algie ! avait récriminé le grand Pirate balafré. Tu ne songes pas sérieusement à offrir ton cuirassé en proie toute cuite aux Écumeurs ! ?

- Une autre option pour se faire prendre et être au plus près des disparus ? rétorqua son rejeton à la crinière fauve.

- C'est aussi simpliste que stupide, commenta Warius en faisant machinalement claquer sur la table ses gants blancs. Et ça pourrait marcher…

- Warius ! protesta Albator, qui avait espéré un tout autre appui de son ami.

- Je comprends les projets de ton fils, Albator. Cela ne signifie pas que je les approuve. En revanche, ils me paraissent terriblement dangereux, et avec un risque mortel maximal !

- On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ! (*) aboya Alguérande, ma femme et une de ses amies adorent cette expression ! Et, de toute façon, il me faut trouver ces Écumeurs, quelle que soit la manière… Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre… Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneur ! Alors, vos propositions ?

Le silence répondit bien évidemment au jeune homme qui semblait autant au bord des larmes qu'à celle de la crise de nerfs !

- Je vais y aller, une fois qu'Alhannis m'aura remis le _Deathbird_ en autonomie parfaite, décréta Alguérande. Je mettrai des balises surnaturelles sur mon cuirassé, ça vous permettra de me suivre, j'espère.

Albator leva comiquement sa main gantée pour demander la parole, alors que la situation était tout sauf risible !

- Alguérande, tu réalises que Warius et moi ne pourrons jamais te suivre dans des vols surnaturels, même avec une balise sur ton cuirassé ?

- Avec l'aide de Talmaïdès, je pense arriver à vous relier à moi : corps, âme, cuirassés…

- Et Pouchy ? glissa Warius qui n'y entendait strictement rien !

- Pouchy est trop pur pour cette quête, ou plutôt ce combat à mort ! rugit Alguérande. Que personne n'y mêle Pouchy ! Terswhine la belle Sorcière d'Orishmir pourrait, mais elle est bien trop amoureuse et fusionnelle de Pouch' pour que je la mette dans la confidence… Il comprendrait de suite et voudrait m'aider. Mais là, oui, hors de question que l'innocence de Pouchy soit compromise par mes démons !

- Algie, n'avons-nous pas besoin de toutes les aides possibles ? intervint Warius, préoccupé, inquiet.

- J'ai déjà sonné le rassemblement, tout le monde est là… Mes plans étaient posés, là, je dois les mettre en application, et je n'ignore rien des dangers qui me guettent – enfin, je crois… Je m'en tiens à mes plans, c'est la seule chose tangible qui me reste… Je pensais croire à ma famille, ma femme, mon fils, mais tout part en lambeaux, je retombe dans le néant des tourments de mes jeunes années…

- Alguérande, nous sommes là ! aboyèrent son père et Warius.

- Oui, Humains, Mortels. Et le Thanatos m'a bien fait comprendre que la bataille aurait lieu à un tout autre niveau, que vous ne pourriez rien y faire, sauf y perdre votre propre vie, et pour moi c'est absolument inacceptable ! J'y vais, j'y irai, et ne m'en empêchez pas !

- Je suivrai tes ordres, capitaine Waldenheim, promit alors Warius. Je ne les approuve pas, ils m'inquiètent au plus haut point, mais tu es le chef de cette expédition très particulière.

- Papa ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Je te suis, comme toujours. J'émets juste un souhait, bien que je craigne que tu ne puisses me promettre qu'il se réalise : Alhannis doit vivre !

- Alhannis n'aura rien à craindre.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Cette Amarance diffuse une drôle d'aura, même moi, j'y suis sensible ! Elle est vraiment spéciale, cette jeune femme ?

- Elle est comme moi.

- Algie !

- Oui, Warius, tu percutes ?

- Elle va t'aider ?

- J'espère bien, car là, je me sens particulièrement sans armes, sans intuitions, et impuissant…

Alguérande se leva.

- Je vais sur le _Deathbird_, je dois voir où en est Alhannis, les révisions, et Amarance…

A grands pas, le jeune homme quitta les lieux, les pensées ailleurs, loin même de son _Deathbird_, uniquement dirigées vers les Écumeurs !

* * *

_(*) Oui, une expression de The Beautiful Cleopatra_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alguérande eut un gloussement.

- Pourquoi de voir la colonne centrale de Gahad complètement ouverte et toutes ses fiches à l'air, ne me donne pas l'impression qu'il aille mieux ?

Debout au milieu de ses ordinateurs connectés à la colonne, Alhannis fit un clin d'œil à son cadet.

- Il va bientôt ronronner aussi paisiblement que Minikun ! Figure-toi que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais crois bien que pour un inexpérimenté, ça fiche une drôle de sensation.

- Je comprends, assura le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu. A moi de m'interroger : qu'est-ce qui te rend sûr que les Écumeurs vont s'en prendre au _Deathbird _? Tu n'es pas le seul vaisseau à croiser dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Disons que j'ai un petit quelque chose en plus qui devrait les intéresser.

- Je suppose que tu parles de ton chromosome doré ?

Alguérande acquiesça.

- Je vais même le faire flamboyer ! rugit-il. Et si ça ne les attire pas, je donne ma démission de la Flotte !

- De toute façon, cette voie ne t'a jamais emballé plus que cela, remarqua Alhannis en pianotant des données sur l'ordinateur le plus proche de lui.

- J'ai toujours eu horreur de la violence… Et je n'arrête pas d'y être confronté, soupira son cadet. Je me dois de répondre aux attaques par des frappes plus puissantes encore. Là, j'ai à sauver ma femme. Alors que je ne me serais jamais intéressé à eux, ils ont commis une grave erreur en s'en prenant à elle. J'espère que tu as assuré à Khélye que je lui rendrais sa sœur ?

- Mon épouse sait que tu feras tout en ce sens.

- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à procéder aux derniers préparatifs d'un bien étrange voyage.

Alhannis vint auprès de son frère, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention d'emmener notre père et Warius dans ce conflit si personnel, surnaturel ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il n'en a jamais été question ! ils ne seraient absolument pas de taille, ils se feraient balayer comme des fétus de paille. Je ne peux leur faire courir ces risques, où ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Ils ne vont pas apprécier !

Alguérande ricana.

- Au moins, ils seront en vie pour râler tout leur saoul !

* * *

Quand des espèces de créatures à l'allure de tortue de métal étaient rentrées dans l'immense entrepôt qui servait de dortoir et de prison aux détenus, ces derniers s'étaient machinalement dispersés avant de se regrouper.

Les tortues avaient sélectionnés une trentaine d'entre eux et les avaient emmenés, cédant la place à d'autres tortues tractant elles des chariots où se trouvaient les gobelets contenant l'étrange nourriture liquide qui était servie une fois par jour, ce qui satisfaisait entièrement la faim des uns et des autres.

Mulgastyr s'écarta légèrement, ayant pratiquement dissimulé Madaryne derrière lui lors de la Sélection.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'équipage du _Solgar_ est décimé, remarqua la jeune femme à la vue des trois derniers survivants.

- Et ces choses ont pris le capitaine de notre cargo de croisière… Si seulement nous savions ce que nos ravisseurs font de tous ces êtres…

Les trente prisonniers avaient été rassemblés sur la place ronde cernée des sept colonnes pointues.

Les tortues s'étaient éloignées, à l'abri au-delà des colonnes.

La flèche des chapiteaux avait alors pivoté, se dirigeant droit sur les captifs.

Les pointes s'étaient mises à briller et de chaque corps s'était dégagée de l'énergie qu'elles avaient absorbée.

Les tortues étaient ensuite revenues et de leurs bâtons avaient réduits en cendres les corps à présent vidés de toute leur énergie vitale.

* * *

Le _Deathbird_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient rejoint les coordonnées envoyées par l'état-major de la Flotte terrestre.

Devant eux se trouvait à présent le _Pharaon_. Le cuirassé n'avait pas la plus petite égratignure, mais n'était plus qu'une carcasse totalement vide, dérivant dans l'espace.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Warius.

- La Flotte va venir envoyer des Remorqueurs pour le ramener vers un dock orbital de la Terre, grogna Alguérande dont le regard se durcit. Maintenant, je peux vraiment entamer mon voyage !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Alhannis prit le verre de vin que son cadet lui avait servi à son entrée dans l'appartement.

- Ton Ordinateur Central est plus performant que jamais, Algie ! Je l'ai chargé de tous les programmes nécessaires, ainsi que ceux, plus particuliers, que tu m'avais demandé… Je peux savoir à quoi ils vont te servir ?

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as conçu ou fait concevoir certains de ces programmes, et tu en ignores l'utilisation ?

- Désolé de ne rien comprendre à l'aspect stratégico-militaire de mes programmations.

- Disons, pour faire simple, que ça va permettre au _Deathbird_ d'aller beaucoup plus vite que ce n'est référencé dans son fichier technique. Je vais laisser sur place l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_. J'espère bien que le temps qu'ils me retrouvent, j'en aurai fini avec les Écumeurs.

- Et ensuite ils t'éplucheront les fesses pour leur avoir joué ce tour !

- Si ça peut les défouler.

- Ils sont là pour t'aider et toi tu t'apprêtes à les entuber !

- Oui, on peut résumer ainsi. Je ne peux pas les perdre tous les trois : Madaryne, notre père, Warius.

- Je peux entrer ? fit Shynovaé depuis le seuil du salon.

Alhannis jeta un regard, pas loin d'être scandalisé, à son frère.

- Algie, ne me dit pas qu'elle a passé la nuit ici ? Qu'elle et toi ? !

- Alhie, cette porte donne sur le couloir des chambres de cet appartement, rappela Alguérande. Shynovaé a dormi dans la sienne et moi dans la mienne. Je suis marié. Je peux satisfaire les exigences inévitables de mon corps avec des professionnelles, durant les mois de Mission, mais je ne trahirai jamais ma femme avec une amie de longue date ! Et Shynovaé n'est pas de ce bois-là.

- Mais je t'ai aussi senti instantanément très complice d'Amarance ! insista Alhannis, toujours suspicieux.

- Oui, il y a des raisons pour cela, mais pas celles que tu redoutes, grand frère ! J'attends le retour de Madaryne depuis de très très nombreuses semaines, et je ne rêvais que du moment où je la serrerais dans mes bras, pour nos retrouvailles… Mais je ne sauterai pas non plus sur la première venue ! Hormis les temps d'escales, je suis entièrement fidèle à mon épouse.

- Je te crois, petit frère. Désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Après tout, moi je travaille avec ma femme, toute l'année durant. Je ne peux imaginer ce que c'est que de voler des mois durant et de devoir faire abstinence… Tu te veux fidèle à Madaryne, mais il y a ces impératifs très masculins…

- On va se contenter de ce résumé, le raccourci complet… Mais toutes ces considérations n'ont vraiment pas lieu en ce moment. Gahad en état de fonctionner, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Alhannis !

- Quoi, rien que de moi ?

- Oui !

* * *

Warius but une nouvelle gorgée de red bourbon, jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de trinquée.

- Je suppose que tu es parfaitement conscient que ton fils s'apprête à nous jouer un de ces tours dont il a le secret ?

- Lequel ?

- Alguérande, bien sûr ! Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il mijote pour contrer ses plans.

- Et je fais quoi ? ironisa Albator. J'appelle Doc Surlis pour qu'il lui administre un sérum de vérité ?

- Pourquoi pas ! ? vitupéra le colonel de la République Indépendante.

- Toi et moi n'ignorons pas non plus que le gamin ne le fera que parce que nous sommes davantage un poids dans les combats à venir qu'être l'aide que nous voudrions lui apporter.

- Nos cuirassés ne sont ni les premiers venus ni désarmés, gronda Warius, profondément vexé. Algie n'a que vingt-quatre ans, il est loin d'avoir notre expérience de la vie et des combats !

- Et en moins d'un quart de siècle, Algie a vécu plusieurs vies, toutes douloureuses. Quant aux combats, ceux du surnaturel lui sont très familiers, contrairement à nous. Sincèrement, Warius : que pourrions-nous opposer à des êtres qui escamotent des vaisseaux, escamotent les équipages sans laisser une trace de sang qu'il s'agisse de celui des membres d'équipage ou de celui des assaillants, et qui rejettent ensuite ces mêmes vaisseaux comme de vulgaires boîtes de conserve ?

De fait, Warius fit la grimace.

- Mais on ne va pas se laisser mettre sur la touche pour autant, reprit-il après un moment de bougonnerie. Si nous étions de cette trempe, nous ne nous serions jamais opposés aux vaisseaux insectes de ces surpuissantes Carsinoés contre lesquelles nous étions donnés perdant à la première escarmouche ! Nous pouvons certainement avoir notre utilité, à notre niveau d'hommes sans aucun pouvoir particulier ! Et il faut sauver la femme d'Algie, ses vingt ans et toute la vie qu'elle a devant elle !

Le grand Pirate balafré serra les poings.

- Tu n'as pas tort, je me suis résigné trop rapidement. Alguérande est mon fils, il me doit un minimum d'obéissance.

- Ce serait bien une première ne put s'empêcher de pouffer son ami ! Tes fils sont bien les pires électrons libres que je connaisse, à l'image de leur père !

- Je crois que, là aussi, tu te fous de moi… Qu'importe, je vais…

- Un appel en provenance du _Deathbird_, intervint Toshiro. Alguérande renvoie Alhannis sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Pourquoi garde-t-il Amarance Von Stern, son Gahad n'a plus besoin d'une informaticienne pour en superviser le fonctionnement ? s'étonna Warius en reposant son verre.

- Comme si je le savais. Ce gosse ne me dit jamais rien !

- Messieurs, je vous signale que le _Deathbird_ vient d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel que je ne peux tracer. Il semble que Gahad m'ait infesté de virus, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour déparasiter nos systèmes, nous sommes totalement immobilisés !

- Et le _Karyu _?

- Idem, fit Warius, sombre, après avoir lu le message reçu sur son ordinateur de poche. Alguérande nous a eus.

- Et en beauté, grinça Albator, inquiet au possible. Je sais qu'Alguérande peut s'en sortir, qu'il est le seul à avoir les armes contre ces Écumeurs, mais il est mon fils cadet et j'ai à me tracasser pour lui !

- Désolé, souffla Warius.

Clio releva soudain la tête.

- Alguérande réussira, mais il y perdra aussi ce qu'il a de plus cher.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Sur la passerelle de son _Deathbird_, Alguérande observait Shynovaé et Amarance qui se tenaient respectivement aux consoles de communications et d'armes, bien que le cuirassé noir soit entièrement sous le contrôle de Gahad.

La capitaine de la Flotte se leva et vint vers lui.

- Je ne comprends pas bien mon utilité ici, Algie ! Sans mon _Impérial_, je ne te suis d'aucun véritable appui !

- Tu es ma garantie.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu portes ton uniforme et moi non. Je réalise une mission officieuse. Il me faut donc un répondant auprès de notre Flotte. Tu auras à faire rapport sur cette opération.

- Je comprends mieux.

La jeune femme eut une mimique d'interrogation.

- Et tu as largué ton père et son ami, glissa-t-elle. Ils avaient des cuirassés, eux !

- C'était pour leur bien !

- Et comment tu comptes affronter des Écumeurs, avec deux femmes pour seul appui ?

- Je pense qu'Amarance pourrait te surprendre, fit Alguérande. Nous sommes d'ailleurs déjà occupés à attirer leur attention !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Shynovaé.

Elle sursauta franchement quand le cœur des deux jeunes gens devint visible et lumineux dans leur poitrine, battant paisiblement mais dégageant une aura de puissance clairement perceptible et allant en s'intensifiant !

- Amarance et moi avons nos talents.

- J'avais su, pour les tiens… Mais d'y assister aussi près, c'est plutôt impressionnant… Et je me doute qu'il ne s'agit là que des prémices !

- J'espère bien, jeta Alguérande, farouche et déterminé. Il me faudra mettre le paquet pour affronter les Écumeurs. Si seulement je savais à quoi ils ressemblent, quel est leur mode de fonctionnement, leurs armes, …

- Ce sont forcément des monstres ! Il te sera facile de faire exploser ta rage justicière, sourit Shynovaé. Oh oui, Alguérande Waldenheim, tu es vraiment un homme selon mon cœur !

- Désolé, Shyn, mais le temps n'est vraiment pas au marivaudage… Et tu sais pour qui j'ai accepté la mission, et pourquoi je me déchaînerai, en effet.

- Madaryne a beaucoup de chance !

- Excusez-moi, mais je doute qu'elle partage ce sentiment ! intervint Amarance, ses prunelles violettes traversées d'éclairs. Cette jeune femme est en train d'expérimenter les épreuves du surnaturel de la plus cruelle des façons, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre.

- Et je serai auprès d'elle pour cela, assura Alguérande. Je prendrai ce temps pour prendre soin d'elle.

Le jeune homme se leva.

- J'ai la dalle, je vais aller demander aux cuisines de me faire servir un en-cas sur le pouce. Je vous laisse le cuirassé, vaquez à vos occupations, nous sommes tranquilles, pour le moment.

- Je pourrai venir partager ton dessert, Algie ? s'enquit Shynovaé. Je raffole des sucreries !

- Je n'ai pas oublié, tu ne me surprends pas. Je serai ravi. Et, joignez-vous à nous, Mademoiselle Von Stern. Après tout, nous sommes les trois êtres biologiques à ce bord, avec Minikun, autant partager ce temps en commun.

- Avec plaisir, sourit la belle informaticienne dont le regard violet trahissait l'héritage Humain et surnaturel.

Mais, une fois Alguérande ayant quitté les lieux, elle tourna un visage plus que préoccupé vers la capitaine de la Flotte terrestre.

- On dirait qu'il ne réalise pas que son épouse aura subi de telles peurs, des doutes et la crainte omniprésente de la mort… Cela ne s'éliminera pas en quelques semaines ou mois… Cette jeune femme n'est pas de notre monde, celui de son mari et le mien !

- Je crains de redouter l'avenir… soupira Shynovaé. Alguérande ne supportera jamais de perdre la femme de sa vie, de la part des Écumeurs ou des traumatismes en découlant… Son aura est noire.

- Vous ne disposez pas de chromosome doré, mais vous interprétez parfaitement les situations, capitaine Kordenbach !

- J'aurais tellement préféré me tromper…

- Et moi donc !

* * *

A l'entrée des tortues armées de leurs bâtons incinérateurs – quelques récalcitrants à les suivre avaient été désintégrés sur place – Madaryne s'était réfugiée derrière la stature et le dos rassurant de Mulgastyr, son chevalier aux tempes grises qui était sa seule protection dans l'enfer qu'elle vivait !

- Je ne veux pas…

- Tu n'as que vingt ans, je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener !

- Mais, je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu donnes ta vie, je ne la mérite pas !

- Tu es la plus talentueuse des pianistes solo que j'ai pu diriger dans ma carrière de chef d'orchestre. Tu as tant de notes et de bonheurs à donner, je dois te préserver, pour l'Art !

- Merci, mais…

- Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui importe en ce moment, Madaryne. Les tortues s'en vont !

Madaryne soupira d'aise, mais complètement dévastée, affolée, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Mulgastyr posa sa veste sur ses épaules, n'ayant que la chaleur de ce vêtement à lui offrir dans l'attente de la douche quotidienne – les Écumeurs étant vraiment prévenants envers leurs prisonniers !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- J'aurais tellement préféré vous retrouver dans d'autres circonstances ! Algie n'est pas parmi vous ?

Le second du _Pharaon_ avait étreint Madaryne.

- Ce n'était pas ainsi que nous pensions débouler ici, reconnut Gander Oxymonth. Et, en effet, nous n'avions pas encore rejoint votre mari quand les Écumeurs nous sont tombés dessus. Mais par mon Bienveillant, quel est donc cet endroit.

- Un des garde-manger des Écumeurs, je dirais. Je me présente : Mulgastyr Winguilfried, je suis le chef d'orchestre de la troupe.

- Un garde-manger ! sursauta le lhorois.

Madaryne inclina positivement la tête, assise sur son lit, accablée, résignée.

- Je crois que nous commençons à comprendre la façon de fonctionner des Écumeurs, reprit Mulgastyr alors que ceux du _Pharaon_ se trouvaient des lits inoccupés, les tortues venues peu avant prélever de nouveaux prisonniers pour les emmener. Ces tortues, leurs exécutants, viennent de façon irrégulière sélectionner plusieurs d'entre-nous. Ils ne reviennent pas. Et depuis, est projeté sur un mur les images de ce qui se passe : les détenus sont rassemblés sur une place ronde, et ils tombent comme des mouches, ensuite les tortues les réduisent en cendres… Je pense que les piliers autour de la place absorbent l'énergie vitale des êtres et la transmet à la planète, aux Écumeurs.

- Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant convint Gander. C'est une manière de procéder assez courante ! Et rien de surprenant alors au fait que les Écumeurs aient besoin de faire autant de prisonniers, et que les vaisseaux ne leur servent à rien !

Gander se pencha pour étreindre encore les épaules de Madaryne. La jeune femme était en larmes et elle se serrait au plus près de Mulgastyr debout près d'elle.

- Alguérande sera bientôt là, assura le lhorois. Il va régler leur compte aux Écumeurs qui n'auraient jamais dû s'en prendre à toi et à tous ces innocents !

- Il a intérêt à faire vite, gronda le chef d'orchestre. Madaryne ne tiendra pas longtemps, tout cela est bien trop éprouvant pour ses vingt ans ! En revanche, je doute que ce jeune homme puisse quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Il ne sera qu'une victime de plus de ces fichus naufrageurs ! Ils vident les êtres de leur énergie vitale, mais avant ils détruisent leurs espoirs et leur âme. C'est ainsi que sont choisis ceux qui doivent être sacrifiés… Et Madaryne Waldenheim figure tout en haut de cette liste !

- Alguérande saura faire parler la foudre, au propre comme au figuré, rugit Gander. Il a déjà eu affaire à bien plus forte partie, il ne se laissera nullement impressionner et il ne permettra pas que l'on fasse plus de mal à la femme de sa vie !

- J'espère que vous dites vrai. Mais, je ne vous cache pas que je n'y crois absolument pas. Aucun être normal ne peut résister aux Écumeurs !

- Algie n'a rien de normal, gémit Madaryne. J'aurais dû le réaliser depuis longtemps… Ses mondes sont bien trop dangereux pour ceux qui sont à ses côtés. Je me croyais assez forte, mais je me trompais… Et désormais, il me faut protéger Alveyron de ces influences !

- Tout ira mieux une fois que vous serez libérée, promit le second du _Pharaon_. Alguérande est le garçon le plus protecteur que je connaisse. Vous avez au contraire beaucoup de chance, Madaryne. Il est le seul à pouvoir vous sortir de ce cauchemar !

- Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison…

* * *

Kochal, Kerdan et Kyonelle, les Écumeurs Primaux, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un gigantesque brasero d'énergie pure.

- C'est la meilleure, voilà que des proies se proposent d'elles-mêmes !

- Ce qu'elles ne feraient pas si elles avaient idée du sort que nous leur réservons !

- Ne vous avancez pas mes frères, fit l'Écumeuse. Nous ignorons qui sont ces deux êtres qui irradient d'énergie, nous obligeant à leur porter attention ! Ils ne sont certainement pas les premiers venus, ni ne s'avancent ainsi sur notre territoire sans avoir assuré leurs arrières !

- L'un d'eux n'est pas un inconnu de notre monde, grommela Kerdan. S'il en restait des survivantes, les Carsinoés pourraient nous en raconter de belles sur lui !

- Et il dispose d'alliés non négligeables, ajouta Kochal. A commencer par Tershwine qui est liée à jamais à sa famille !

Kyonelle eut un petit ricanement en se frottant les mains.

- Il n'empêche que si nous pouvions absorber son énergie, notre survie serait assurée pour quelques dizaines d'années.

- Ce ne sera pas chose aisée, mais nous sommes trois !

- Et ce sera même d'autant plus facile si nous lui apparaissons sous une certaine forme, ricana Kerdan. Il commet une grave erreur en nous laissant le temps de nous préparer à le recevoir !

Kyonelle plissa le nez.

- Celle qui l'accompagne n'a quasiment aucune expérience, mais son énergie n'en est que plus délectable, d'une pureté absolue ! Un met de choix.

- Nous allons les savourer tous les deux, avec en bonus l'étincelle de vie qui les accompagne.

- Passons à l'action, décréta Kochal.

Les trois Écumeurs se rapprochèrent un peu plus du brasero géant, un tentacule d'énergie les reliant à lui.

* * *

Alguérande tressaillit, bondissant sur ses pieds, empoignant l'une des poignées de la barre en bois de sa passerelle.

- Ils sont là, droit devant nous ! glapit-il !

- J'ai la berlue où c'est bien une planète blanche qui vient d'apparaître ? hoqueta Shynovaé.

- Non, il était évident que les Écumeurs manipulent les vortex sans aucun souci. Ils attirent les vaisseaux à eux, en extraient ceux qui sont à bord puis les recrachent, commenta Amarance. Dès lors, il fallait bien que leur planète soit visible à un moment ou à un autre !

- Désolée, mais à moi ça ne paraît absolument pas logique, marmonna Shynovaé.

- Qu'importe, nous voilà face à ce que nous attendions, à ce que nous avons provoqué ! rugit le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

Amarance se tourna vers lui.

- Que fait-on ? On attend qu'ils nous attirent ou on leur fonce dessus ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire de mauvais augure, pour ses adversaires.

- Ils nous veulent, aussi on va se précipiter droit dans leur bec ! Gahad, pleine puissance !

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Le vaisseau noir battant pavillon Pirate vola droit vers la planète, plongeant dans son atmosphère.

La planète des Écumeurs disparut alors de la mer d'étoiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Cette fois, ce fut le plafonnier de l'entrepôt-dortoir qui se transforma en écran géant, pour relayer les images venant de la place ronde des sacrifices.

- Nos charmants hôtes se complaisent à nous faire voir ce qui nous attend, commenta Mulgastyr, afin je suppose que nous ne concevions aucun espoir de survie ou de fuite !

- Ils n'ont sélectionné aucun d'entre nous, objecta Madaryne d'une voix éteinte. Et je n'ai pas vu non plus les tortues se diriger vers un autre dortoir…

- Du moment qu'elles ne sont pas venues ici, grommela le chef d'orchestre, une paume rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas supporté que vous vous interposiez pour moi…

- C'est pourtant ce que nous aurions fait, assura Gander. Je le dois à mon capitaine !

Madaryne eut un petit glapissement alors que le _Deathbird_ survolait la place circulaire.

- Alguérande !

Le second du _Pharaon_ cligna précipitamment des paupières.

- Qu'est-ce que mon capitaine ficherait sur un cuirassé Pirate, qui ne serait pas celui de son père ? !

- Une longue histoire, soupira Madaryne.

* * *

Alguérande plissa les yeux.

- C'est un peu trop désert à mon goût…

- A quoi t'attendais-tu : à une haie d'honneur ? grinça Shynovaé.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas tous les jours que les Écumeurs doivent voir leur cible se jeter dans leurs serres !

- A votre place, capitaine Waldenheim, je ne serais pas pressé de faire leur connaissance, glissa Amarance.

- Il le faudra pourtant bien si je veux les atomiser, aboya le jeune homme. Et au plus tôt je serai face à ces monstres, ce sera le mieux… C'est quoi ce chant ?

- Je n'entends rien, intervint Gahad.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est audible que pour des oreilles biologiques, remarqua Shynovaé. Un véritable chant de sirènes ! J'avais de l'appréhension à m'être retrouvée ici, mais là toute crainte s'est envolée ! J'ai même hâte de fouler le sol de cette planète. Les Écumeurs ne me font absolument plus peur !

- Ça change des attaques en pleine tronche, marmonna Alguérande. Une véritable opération séduction pour empêcher toute résistance de la part de ceux à bord des vaisseaux, et ensuite sans doute les emprisonner ! Je comprends comment on n'a jamais relevé la plus petite trace de résistance ou de combats !

Par réflexe il avait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles, mais le chant lui parvenait toujours de façon parfaitement distincte !

- Inutile, Alguérande, ce chant s'adresse directement à notre esprit. Et il faut lui obéir car je doute que vous vouliez mener le combat sur votre passerelle ?

- Très bien, laissons les Écumeurs nous amener à eux.

Il ferma les yeux, ressentant au ventre de familiers fourmillements alors que la téléportation lui faisait quitter le _Deathbird_.

* * *

Les trois Écumeurs Primaux étaient en rang d'oignon au centre de la place circulaire, la bouche toujours ouverte sur leur chant.

- Mais vous êtes des enfants ! lâcha Alguérande, stupéfait.

- Nous prenons l'apparence dont nous avons envie.

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme flamboyèrent.

- Ne croyez pas que ça me retiendra de vous frapper. Vous n'êtes pas de véritables enfants Humains ! Je n'aurai aucun scrupule !

- Pour cela, il faudrait que ta volonté soit encore là, siffla Kochal.

Le chant des Écumeurs reprit, semblant transformer Alguérande en pantin sans plus une réaction.

Madaryne tressaillit de tout son être.

- Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… Il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Il va mourir, lui aussi, souffla Gander. Ces Écumeurs vont prendre toute son énergie et leur univers pourrait peut-être se développer alors à un tel point qu'ils pourraient intégrer le nôtre !

- Je le crains… A moins que…

- Oui, à moins que…

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? aboya Mulgastyr.

Mais, concentré sur la projection au plafond, ni Madaryne ni le second du _Pharaon_ ne lui répondirent.

Les flèches des sept piliers pivotèrent, se positionnant droit sur lui, absorbant l'énergie d'Alguérande.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Pourquoi ça dure aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Kyonelle. Il est si jeune et pas bien épais, il devrait déjà…

Madaryne battit des paupières, d'une affolante pâleur, fébrile, mais de l'admiration dans ses prunelles vert d'eau.

- Il les a joués !

Les flèches retrouvèrent leur position habituelle, inoffensive.

Alguérande s'ébroua, étirant ses muscles sous les pantalons et veste de cuir noir, sourit.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de venir et ainsi ouvert la porte, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer en gardant assez de libre arbitre !

Kochal, Kerdan et Kyonelle sursautèrent, reculant précipitamment depuis leurs positions !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Notre chant… Celui-là était hypnotique, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir y résister ! Notre chant…

- … n'a eu aucun effet sur moi, aboya le jeune homme en passant les mains dans sa crinière fauve avant de les poser sur ses hanches, tout défi. J'attendais cette confrontation ! Je l'ai tant espérée ! Je n'avais aucun moyen de parvenir à vous, pour vous tromper en tout cas… Donc, de façon simple et en conclusion : quelles sont les suites des réjouissances ?

- Mais, nous n'avons qu'un but : assimiler l'énergie vitale qui nous maintient en vie, siècle après siècle… Et nous n'avions pas tort vu la puissance que tu dégages avec ton actuelle montée en puissance… Si seulement avant de nous en attaquer bêtement à des navires sans importance nous avions su qu'il y avait bien mieux dans le monde des Mortels – car nous n'avions jamais osé nous attaquer directement à d'autres entités surnaturelles !

- Pauvres marmots ! ricana Alguérande. En temps ordinaires, dans mon monde, je chéris les petits, qu'ils soient Humains ou non c'est le réflexe inné de toutes les espèces. Mais vous, vous vous servez d'une apparence attendrissante comme protection… Seulement ça ne marchera pas avec moi… Vous vous en êtes pris à ce que j'ai de plus cher dans la vie et au cœur. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour les entités surnaturelles que vous êtes bel et bien !

Alguérande éclata de rire.

- Vous ne m'extrairez pas une once de mon énergie, et je vous éradiquerai de la liste des entités néfastes, qu'elles soient de mon univers ou non !

- La vanité, tant d'entités démoniaques l'ont déterminée comme leur tempérament préféré ! Mais, je doute que tu puisses quoi que ce soit. Et on va commencer par te rendre inoffensif !

Le ciel se déchira soudain et un tourbillon d'énergie en fusion s'abattit sur Alguérande pour le consumer.

L'attaque de fusion disparue, les ailes de dragon qui, repliées avaient protégé Alguérande, se rouvrirent de toute leur envergure.

- Merci, ça fait du bien. Faut dire qu'il fait assez frisquet par chez vous !

Cette fois, les Écumeurs rugirent et leur aspect changea. Les silhouettes enfantines cédèrent la place à des serpents géants à collerette et queue fourchue, la gueule grande ouverte sur plusieurs rangées de dents.

- C'est bien, on y vient, se réjouit le jeune homme, lui aussi prêt au face à face !

Des sept piliers jaillirent des ondes d'argent, frappant Alguérande, au maximum de leur puissance pour tenter de pomper à nouveau son énergie.

Mais le jeune homme balafré s'envola, tournoya une fois autour du Cercle avant de projeter en retour des vagues étincelantes, brisant les piliers les uns après les autres.

- Pas mal, commenta Kochal.

- Impressionnant même, convint Kerdan.

- Possible, mais tu es seul, conclut Kyonelle.

Et, parfaitement synchronisés, ils crachèrent un flux d'énergie, Alguérande projetant le sien pour les contenir.

- Comme si c'était le nombre… ou la taille…

Mais, ayant uni leurs puissances, l'énergie des Écumeurs repoussait lentement, inexorablement, la sienne !

Les flux se mélangeant, ils avaient formé une véritable boule d'énergie, toute proche d'Alguérande à présent.

Amarance apparut.

- Je suis une doppelganger, Alguérande. J'ai tout bien observé, je te transmets ce savoir. Tu peux le faire à présent !

- Vous êtes vraiment têtus, commenta soudain le jeune homme en rompant le combat et en s'envolant à nouveau, une boule de puissance contenue entre ses mains. Alors, vos propres attaques, montrez-moi comment vous les supportez !

Et, avec un rugissement, il jeta la boule animée des six flux sur les serpents.

Alguérande se pencha, ramassa une poignée de cendres, tout ce qui restait des trois Écumeurs Primaux.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, gloussa-t-il, en soufflant pour les éparpiller.

Il eut un éclatant sourire.

- J'arrive, Madaryne !

Rompant son vol stationnaire, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le dortoir où son cœur lui disait trouver son épouse.

Un dortoir où bien avant sa victoire totale, Madaryne s'était évanouie sous la déferlante des émotions bien trop violentes pour ses vingt ans.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Bien qu'ils sachent que ce soit vain, Albator et Warius avaient fouillé le _Deathbird_ qui dérivait, avec Minikun pour seul écho de vie à bord.

- Comment aurions-nous pu être d'une quelconque aide pour Algie alors qu'il va là où nous ne pouvons le suivre ? soupira son père après l'évident constat du cuirassé désert.

- Je sais que notre devoir est de protéger nos enfants, mais je reconnais que les tiens battent tous les records de particularités !

- Vous allez quand même chercher Alguérande et les deux filles ? interrogea Alhannis alors qu'ils étaient revenus sur la passerelle du cuirassé noir.

- On va effectuer des rondes dans le coin, je ne vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre, marmonna Albator avant de demander à Gahad un balayage des environs.

Son fils aîné pointa alors le doigt vers la baie vitrée.

- C'est quoi, ça ? !

- C'est une planète, rétorqua paisiblement Warius.

- Mais elle n'était pas là il y a un instant ! glapit le jeune homme.

- Oui, ça arrive tout le temps, avec tes jeunes frères, fit son père, flegmatique. Gahad, Toshiro, tenez-vous prêt à la moindre attaque, ajouta-t-il cependant.

- Marina, état d'alerte, ajouta pour sa part Warius dans son oreillette.

- Je préfèrerais quelques vaisseaux cargo pour évacuer les prisonniers survivants, que vos canons, remarqua Alguérande en se matérialisant à côté de son frère.

- Algie, tu vas bien ? firent trois voix à l'unisson.

- Oui, les Écumeurs Primaux réduits à néant, les autres n'osent plus moufter ! J'ai ramené ici Madaryne, l'orchestre et les membres d'équipage du _Pharaon_ qui l'avaient rejoint quand il a été pris. Si Surlis et Machinar pouvaient assister Leyne Dox pour faire passer un check-up aux passagers ?

- Nous te les envoyons, assurèrent son père et Warius. Madaryne va bien ?

- Non, pas trop. Je vais aux nouvelles d'ailleurs !

- Heu… Et la planète ? jeta Albator.

Sur le seuil de la passerelle, son fils à la crinière fauve se retourna.

- Elle ne représente plus aucun souci. Je la laisse là le temps que les prisonniers soient évacués et renvoyés chez eux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Algie ? s'enquit doucement Warius.

- Non, vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Le cauchemar est fini !

* * *

Gander Oxymonth et un homme aux tempes grises se tenaient dans la salle d'attente du bureau de Gaylllie la Doc Mécanoïde du _Deathbird_.

- Gander !

- Capitaine.

- Nos membres d'équipage sont saufs ?

- Oui. Les Écumeurs n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à nous.

- Bien. Nous ferons le point une fois que la capitaine Kordenbach et moi aurons référé à l'état-major.

- Je me tiens à votre disposition, assura le lhorois en saluant avant de se retirer.

Alguérande se tourna alors vers l'inconnu.

- C'est vous qui étiez avec Madaryne quand je vous ai rejoint à ce dortoir ?

- Oui, capitaine Waldenheim. Je m'appelle Mulgastyr Winguilfried.

- Mulgastyr ! Vous êtes si vieux !

- J'approche de la quarantaine. Je suis plus jeune que votre père, à ce qu'il me semble !

- Je pensais à… quelque chose, au passé… Mais n'y prêtez pas attention !

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons jamais rencontrés, remarqua le chef d'orchestre. Généralement, c'est votre épouse qui vous rejoignait lors des escales de votre cuirassé. A ce propos, je me suis permis de venir aux nouvelles…

- J'attends aussi impatiemment que vous ma Doc.

- Je vais vous laisser avec elle, fit Mulgastyr alors que Gaylllie venait d'ouvrir la porte de son cabinet.

- Vous pourrez la voir ensuite, assura le jeune homme. Et merci d'avoir veillé sur elle durant tous ces jours.

- C'était normal.

* * *

Après s'être entretenu, quelques minutes durant avec sa Doc Mécanoïde, Alguérande était entré dans la chambre où Madaryne récupérait de son éprouvante séquestration.

Alguérande l'avait passionnément embrassée avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Gaylllie dit qu'avec du repos et de la tranquillité, tu évacueras progressivement le traumatisme, fit-il doucement. Je ne pourrai jamais faire en sorte que cela n'a jamais eu lieu, moi, mais je ferai tout pour t'aider. Et ce même si je ne peux différer mon départ en mission que de quelques jours. Ce sera toujours cela de pris. Je ne te quitterai pas !

- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla Madaryne. J'ai bien cru que mon heure était venue… Sans Mulgastyr.

- Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà remercié. Mais là, c'est de toi dont il est question, mon cœur. Nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je peux tenir ma promesse à Alveyron et lui rendre sa maman ! Oh, Mady, si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété. Tu n'aurais jamais dû passer par ces épreuves. Les créatures des autres mondes sont généralement mes ennemies exclusivement !

- Tu peux le dire… Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à cela… J'ai bien cru que je ne reverrai jamais mon fils !

- Tu pourras bientôt le serrer dans tes bras.

Alguérande prit les mains de sa femme entre les siennes pour y poser ses lèvres.

- Je ne te quitte pas, sois sans crainte. Tu peux te reposer tranquillement, je serai là à ton réveil.

Madaryne se dégagea de l'étreinte, le regard aussi mal assuré que la voix.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à endurer quelque chose de ce genre, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Je te promets de tout faire pour te l'éviter, sourit Alguérande.

- Non, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, tu ne peux pas t'y engager. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toi de me protéger, et pour moi de mettre Alveyron à l'abri !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je suis sûr que si !

- Mais, en ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ! hoqueta Alguérande, paniqué.

- Je veux que nous mettions un terme à notre mariage ! Je demande le divorce !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Le second du _Pharaon_ était venu s'annoncer aux portes de l'appartement que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ occupait sur le _Deathbird_.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Albator…

- Vous et moi avons eu suffisamment de conversations ces dernières années pour que vous sachiez que vous ne me gênez nullement. Les Remorqueurs de votre Flotte ont mis à l'arrêt et les membres d'équipage présents à ce bord pourront être transférés sur le _Pharaon_ une fois que nous l'aurons rejoint, la capitaine Kordenbach s'est occupée de tout. Le reste de votre équipage fera la jonction à la station spatiale relais Acoros VII.

- Oui, la capitaine Kordenbach m'avait assuré de son assistance, je lui fais entière confiance. Je suis plutôt là pour avoir des nouvelles du mien ! Je m'inquiète au plus haut point, comme vous pouvez vous en douter !

- Gahad ? jeta le grand Pirate balafré.

- Selon mes capteurs audio, les hurlements ont cessé. Je viens d'envoyer Alhannis à son appartement. Peut-être que, cette fois, il arrivera à franchir les portes.

- De toute façon, déverrouille-les ! ordonna Albator. Il est hors de question de laisser plus longtemps Alhie dans cet état. Je veux que sa Doc Mécanoïde puisse le voir au plus tôt à présent !

- J'ai en effet également prié Gaylllie de s'y rendre.

Albator se leva.

- Suivez-moi, Gander. Nous allons au cabinet de Gaylllie, nous avons à avoir son avis sur l'état d'Alguérande.

* * *

Gander avait fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de la Doc du _Deathbird_, là où Alguérande et Mulgastyr s'étaient tenus quelques heures plus tôt.

- Vu la situation, le mieux – ou le moins pire – ne serait-il pas que vous parliez à votre belle-fille ?

Albator eut un soupir.

- Madaryne est une jeune femme qui parle rarement à la légère. Elle a un sacré tempérament. Et il s'agit de sa vie privée !

- Elle est surtout complètement bouleversée par ce qui vient de lui arriver ! riposta le lhorois en caressant la petite corne de son front. Excusez-moi, Albator, mais personnellement, je ne l'estime absolument pas en conditions mentales et physiques de prendre une décision saine. Surtout une telle décision ! Il faut la raisonner. Il n'y a que vous !

- Vous venez de le souligner, Gander. Je doute qu'elle voit les garçons de la famille dans l'eau en ce moment !

- Mais Alguérande lui a sauvé la vie ! vitupéra Gander en agitant les bras. Si son mari n'avait eu ces talents particuliers, qu'elle semble justement lui reprocher, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir !

- Je crains que ce ne soit ce qu'elle ne peut plus supporter, en effet. Nos vies se révèlent singulièrement compliquées, Gander, je vous prie de le croire. Il faut être bien accrochée pour la partager. Madaryne est une artiste pure et sensible. Les entités surnaturelles des mondes d'Algie ne peuvent qu'être terrifiantes pour elle. Elle songe également à Alveyron…

- Mais mon capitaine aussi ! protesta encore le second du _Pharaon_. Il adore sa famille plus que tout ! Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de la mettre volontairement en danger ! Vous devez absolument intervenir, Albator, empêcher ce gâchis !

- Comme si ce n'était pas mon souhait le plus cher…

* * *

Après le dîner, Clio avait sorti une bouteille de liqueur mais son compagnon habituel de trinquerie s'était rapidement éclipsé.

- Et toi, Alhannis, tu as pris ton repas ? interrogea Albator à l'adresse de son fils à la crinière de feu.

- Oui, j'ai fait servir le repas ici. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul !

- Algie ?

- Il n'a rien voulu avaler, soupira le jeune homme. Pourtant, il doit être complètement épuisé après avoir hurlé, pleuré, martelé les panneaux de bois.

- Doc Gaylllie m'a dit qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, poursuivit son père.

- Comment imaginer ce qu'Alguérande ressent ? gémit son aîné. Sa famille était tout pour lui. Et après lui avoir tout donné, Mady lui a tout repris ! Et il venait de lui sauver la vie, lui qui était le seul à pouvoir accomplir ce prodige !

- Sans l'aide de ce doppelganger d'Amarance, il aurait eu plus de mal… Mais la question n'est vraiment pas là en ce moment… Enfin, espérons que Madaryne revienne à de meilleurs sentiments d'ici quelques jours. Tu peux aller te reposer, Alhie, je prends le relais.

- Merci, papa. Prends bien soin de lui, il vient de se prendre son _Deathbird_ et ton _Arcadia_ sur la tête, et peut-être même en sus le _Karyu_ de Warius !

Le grand Pirate balafré inclina positivement la tête, poussa un fauteuil pour le rapprocher du canapé où son rejeton à la chevelure fauve était recroquevillé en position fœtale, sous une fine couverture, frissonnant sans pouvoir s'arrêter semblait-il, les paupières mi-closes sur des prunelles grises désespérément vides.

- On dirait qu'en sus Gaylllie n'y a pas été de mainmorte sur les calmants… Elle devait vraiment redouter que tu te fasses du mal.

Des doigts, Albator caressa doucement les mains bandées du jeune homme qui se les était écorchées à frapper les murs autour de lui.

- Nous sommes là, mon grand, murmura-t-il. On se battra pour toi et Alveyron ! Et on tâchera d'aider Madaryne car elle doit souffrir terriblement pour avoir proféré ces paroles mûrement réfléchies.

Alguérande ne réagit pas, les larmes se remettant à couler sur ses joues. Minikun sauta sur les coussins et vint les boire.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Shynovaé Kordenbach et Gander Oxymonth avaient fait rapport au général Kesdon Oskrel.

- L'opération de sauvetage a été plus qu'un franc succès. Les prisonniers ont tous été récupérés, et cette planète blanche a de nouveau disparu… résuma ce dernier. Cette partie des prévisions se sont réalisées, au-delà des espérances de nos Analystes. Mais la façon dont tout a dérapé n'avait jamais été envisagée… Quelle est la situation, au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

- Le capitaine Waldenheim n'est absolument pas opérationnel, jeta froidement le second du _Pharaon_.

- Parce que sa femme le plaque ? Il n'est ni le premier ni le dernier ! C'est quoi cette réaction infantile et excessive ?

- Mon capitaine est en souffrances. Ce qui est arrivé l'a beaucoup plus affecté que n'importe qui… Mais il reprendra son commandement, dès qu'il le pourra.

- Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas en ce moment ? remarqua le général de la Flotte terrestre avec sécheresse. Et le _Pharaon_ a besoin de son capitaine pour s'envoler pour sa mission ! Lieutenant Oxymonth, vous pouvez suppléer, non ?

- Parfaitement. Je guiderai le _Pharaon_ jusqu'au retour de mon capitaine.

Shynovaé tressaillit.

- Mais, général, le lieutenant Oxymonth n'est pas formé pour…

- Il saura assurer. Nous lui fournirons les fichiers nécessaires en ce but. Et la Flotte a trop besoin de ses fleurons au top de leurs capacités, donc y compris votre _Impérial_, capitaine Kordenbach.

- Comment cela ? Après les Carsinoés, une autre menace, plus naturelle si je puis dire et contre laquelle nous aurions nos chances ?

- Possible, ce n'est pas encore déterminé… Mais cela pourrait mettre l'univers que nous connaissons à nouveau sens dessus-dessous… Etat d'Alerte 8 sur tous nos cuirassés, à 2 du 10 donc… Il me faut donc le capitaine Waldenheim en état de fonctionner au plus vite !

- C'est à ce point, général ?

- J'aviserai, le moment venu, avec lui. Qu'on me le remette sur pieds !

- Nous serons nombreux à tout faire en ce sens, assura le lhorois en glissant le doigt sur sa corne pour se porte chance en cet instant précis.

- J'attends un meilleur rapport, à notre prochaine connexion, conclut Kesdon Oskrel en y mettant fin.

* * *

Shynovaé et Gander échangèrent un regard profondément préoccupé.

- Encore heureux que nous ne lui avons pas fait part de l'entière réalité des faits !

- Nous devions protéger Alguérande, vous et moi ! Moi, mon ami. Et vous, votre capitaine. Car Algie reviendra, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus… mais il va endurer un calvaire.

- Il vit déjà un martyre ! gronda Gander, ses yeux de Mécanoïde vraiment humides et émotionnés.

Shynovaé gémit, un infime instant.

- Alguérande a cherché un foyer toute sa vie. Il a eu ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur. Il a eu la famille qu'il a fondée, et il y avait mis tous ses rêves et tous ses espoirs. Il était si heureux ! Et Madaryne vient de tout briser… Il ne reste rien à notre ami… C'est horrible et terriblement injuste ! Lieutenant Oxymonth, si j'ai côtoyé Alguérande durant ses trois ans d'écolage, vous l'avez épaulé durant deux années au feu de la réalité – dès lors, vous et moi le connaissons au mieux, même si nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois il y a quelques jours…

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir…

Shynovaé versa une larme.

- S'il perd sa famille, il ne s'en remettra jamais !

Gander opina du chef.

- Je ne le sais que trop… Mais je guiderai le _Pharaon_ jusqu'à son retour, sur ce point j'ai été sincère ! Capitaine Kordenbach…

- J'ai entendu notre général. Je crois que je peux deviner aisément la vérité. Mais je n'en dirai rien. Tenez-moi juste au courant pour la santé d'Algie ! ?

- Je crains que sa famille ne fasse le black-out, comme trop souvent…

- Dites-moi juste qu'il reprendra un jour ses esprits !

Shynovaé se ferma, triste à l'infini.

- Je vais bientôt convoler, mais j'espérais Alguérande comme témoin, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas en état… Madaryne lui arraché son magnifique et immense cœur, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

- Doucement, capitaine. Ce ne sont pas nos oignons. Alguérande, Madaryne, nous – nous avons à demeurer en coulisses, je pense.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre, lieutenant Oxymonth… Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être un ami vraiment proche de mon capitaine, l'aider, le soutenir, mais je ne serai jamais que son second…

- Vous tiendrez le poste, lieutenant. Je vous fais confiance. A bientôt, peut-être, un de ces jours. Au plaisir, et là je le dis sans aucune ironie.

- Je le conçois. Je le souhaite moi aussi, capitaine. A bientôt.

La capitaine et le lieutenant de la Flotte se serrèrent la main, respectueusement, et de l'estime dans leurs regards respectifs.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Les températures polaires et la neige avaient figé la nature entourant le château d'Heiligenstadt.

En revanche, une douce chaleur régnait dans la Nursery et Alveyron trottina vers son père qui venait de rentrer.

- Je te mettrai ton manteau tout à l'heure, mon petit cœur. Est-ce que tu te rappelles où ta maman va t'emmener pour la semaine de vacances avec elle ?

- Plage !

- Oui, dans un lagon. Viens, donne-moi la main, on descend.

Le garçonnet de trois ans préféra alors tendre les bras pour se retrouver dans ceux de son père.

Alveyron serré contre lui, Alguérande se dirigea vers le majestueux hall d'entrée du château familial.

Il ferma les boutons du chaud manteau, nouant une écharpe autour du cou de son fils et lui enfonça son bonnet sur la tête. Il lui mettait ses moufles quand au son de la cloche, une bonne se précipita pour aller ouvrir les portes.

- Bonjour, Madaryne. Il est prêt. J'ai juste préparé un petit sac pour lui.

- Sa valise pour le séjour est bouclée et dans la voiture. Nous partons immédiatement pour l'aéroport.

Alguérande et Madaryne échangèrent un baiser simplement amical, l'année ayant passé sur les sentiments exacerbés des débuts.

Le jeune homme se mordit néanmoins la lèvre.

- Tu pars… seule ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Prends bien soin d'Alfie.

- J'ai tout prévu pour toi, mon petit cœur : tu te baigneras avec des dauphins et Mulgastyr a loué un bateau.

- Maman, pépia le garçonnet en souriant à sa mère de toutes ses dents de lait.

- Mulgastyr… souffla Alguérande. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

- Il est très gentil et ma vie est parfaitement paisible avec lui.

- Seul ton bonheur m'importe. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, Mady.

- Et toi, quels sont tes projets, Alguérande ?

- Je dois finir de préparer mon départ avec le _Pharaon_.

- Où allez-vous ? Si tu peux m'en parler, bien sûr.

- Je vais vers l'Œil d'Ichar.

La jeune femme leva un regard préoccupé sur son ex-époux.

- Est-ce vrai que des flottilles battant pavillon Mécanoïde franchissent cet Œil ?

- Là, je ne peux rien te confier, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Je comprends.

- Bonnes vacances.

- Merci.

Madaryne prit la main de son fils et alla à pas rapide vers la berline dont le moteur tournait au bas des marches de l'entrée.

Mulgastyr ouvrit la portière, inclinant la tête en signe de salut à l'adresse d'Alguérande.

- Je prendrai soin d'eux. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous.

- Oui, elles vont être géniales, marmonna Alguérande entre ses dents, agitant la main pour Alveyron nez collé à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la voiture quitte la cour intérieure.

* * *

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Papa, maman, quelle bonne surprise !

- Alhannis à la montagne, Alcéllya dans la famille de son petit ami, nous n'allions pas te laisser seul.

- Oh, je suis grand, je m'y étais préparé !

Salmanille eut un petit rire.

- Attention, Albator, dans un instant cet impertinent gamin va ajouter qu'on l'encombre !

- Ben quoi, je m'étais organisé tout un planning, moi ! gloussa Alguérande en clignant de l'œil.

- Désolé pour tes projets solitaires. On va t'étouffer d'amour.

- Comme d'hab., papa. J'espère bien ! Venez, le thé est servi dans la véranda Ouest.

Entouré de ses parents, Alguérande sentit son cœur déborder de reconnaissance à leur égard.

- Le premier passage à un an nouveau sans Alveyron…

Albator passa le bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et le serra très fort.

Sourire retrouvé, Alguérande avait bu son thé et fait un sort à trois part de gâteau à la crème.

- Alors, direction l'Œil d'Ichar, fit Salmanille. Est-ce que tu comptes le franchir ?

- Si MégaMéca continue de construire des cuirassés et de les envoyer, oui, j'irai porter la contre-attaque terrestre jusqu'au cœur de la galaxie des Mécanoïdes ! gronda le jeune homme. Un grand classique : les machines qui se rebellent. Comment a-t-on pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?

- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment : leur donner l'autonomie à laquelle leur niveau d'intelligence leur donnait droit, expliqua Albator. Sauf qu'il n'y a eu aucune surveillance et que les travers biologiques ont déteint sur eux. Une galaxie ne leur suffit plus. La République de Warius est aux premières loges d'attaque, si je puis dire. Je suppose que tu vas te joindre à lui, Algie ?

- En effet.

L'ordinateur d'Alguérande émettant un bip d'appel, il alla sourire à Alveyron qui venait d'arriver sur la plage de ses vacances.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Permission de monter à bord ?

- Accordée, capitaine Waldenheim ! Ravi de vous revoir sur le _Pharaon_. Vous semblez aller un peu mieux que lors de notre dernière mission. Comment allez-vous ?

Alguérande eut un léger sourire pour son second et ami.

- J'ai pris mes marques, mes habitudes, Gander. Je me suis organisée en fonction des périodes où j'ai la garde d'Alveyron. Et comme pour la précédente mission, c'est ma mère qui s'occupe de lui – après tout, elle a pris une très précoce retraite, elle raffole s'occuper de lui et il adore sa grand-mère. Vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées ?

- Oui. Mon usine de fabrication m'a implanté des souvenirs festifs. En revanche, je ne vous demande rien, capitaine, je n'ignore pas que vous n'aviez pas le petit auprès de vous.

- Mes parents m'ont fait la plus belle des surprises ! Et Madaryne a laissé Alfie m'appeler autant qu'il le voulait.

- J'espère bien ! se récria le lhorois.

- Alveyron est avec sa mamy et sa mère est repartie en tournée de concerts… avec Mulgastyr Winguilfried.

Le second du _Pharaon_ eut un tressaillement.

- Est-ce que je dois en déduire que Madaryne et lui… ?

- En effet. Ils ont traversé ensemble la même épreuve, cela a dû inévitablement les rapprocher, à leur insu, raisonna à haute voix le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Il aura quand même fallu un an pour que Winguilfried déclare sa flamme et que Madaryne parte avec lui en vacances… Cela devait être inévitable. Un passé, ou un avenir, peut être effacé, mais au final ces vérités finissent toujours par revenir ! J'ai été trop confiant et présomptueux !

- Je ne comprends rien à vos propos, glissa Gander.

De la main, Alguérande balaya l'air devant son visage, sortant de sa brève immersion dans des souvenirs qu'il était le seul à avoir en mémoire.

- Et quelque chose me souffle que ce ne fut sans doute pas anodin si Madaryne était précisément à bord de ce cargo arraisonné par les Écumeurs… Ils m'ont quasiment attendu, sans la sacrifier, elle. Ils ont eu beau paraître être surpris de mon existence, de mes pouvoirs, cette histoire me paraît plus profonde et complexe que l'affrontement éclair qui a eu lieu ! Qui sait, vu que notre plan de vol nous fait repasser non loin de leur territoire en nous dirigeant vers l'Œil d'Ichar, je pourrai tirer tout cela définitivement au clair !

- Pourquoi ? insista le lhorois Mécanoïde.

- Madaryne m'a fait un mal infini en demandant le divorce. Ses arguments manquaient de profondeur et même de réalisme, quelque part – ce n'était pas de ma faute si les Écumeurs s'en étaient pris à elle ! Mais qui sait, si ça se trouve, c'était parfaitement intentionnel ! Et donc, elle aurait eu raison de mettre cette distance : pour se protéger et préserver notre fils !

- Ne vous faites donc pas plus de mal que de nécessaire, Alguérande, pria Gander en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Les conditions furent douloureuses, mais il s'agit d'une triste et banale fin de mariage… Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de passer à autre chose, tout comme votre ex semble le faire ?

- Je prends les choses comme je le veux ! siffla Alguérande. Vous êtes mon ami, Gander, mais je ne vous permets pas certains jugements !

- Bien, c'est normal. J'ai été indiscret et j'ai dépassé les limites, j'en conviens. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je vais donc en revenir à des considérations strictement professionnelles ! Vous me parliez à l'instant du plan de vol. Je n'en ai pas eu copie… J'aurais dès lors quelques questions sur ce sujet sensible.

- Allez-y, lieutenant Oxymonth, pria le jeune homme alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le bureau du capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Je serai direct : vous me faites entière confiance ? En dépit des agissements de mes semblables qui ont tout bonnement déclaré la guerre à tout qui n'était pas mécanique ? Je comprendrais que je sois renvoyé à mon usine et démonté !

- J'ai gardé sur le registre d'équipage tous les Mécanoïdes servant sur ce cuirassé. Vos programmations sont intactes, inaltérables. Il semble que la folie de conquête ne se propage que par contacts entre vous… Je tâcherai de l'éviter. Et puis, j'ai besoin de vous tous : vous, Leyne, …

- Merci, capitaine. Si je résume : nous longeons le territoire des Écumeurs, nous allons en reconnaissance vers l'Œil d'Yfar, et nous nous joignons aux cuirassés de la Flotte Indépendante afin d'être prêts à contrer les premières vagues de frappes de l'Empire Mécanoïde ?

- Parfaitement exprimé, Gander. Maintenant, je peux vous mettre en copie de notre plan de mission. Passons donc-le en revue et faisons nos observations coutumières.

- Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine !

Son petit monde, professionnel, ayant recommencé à tourner rond, Alguérande relégua au fond de lui les élans de son cœur brisé pour ne plus se préoccuper que du cuirassé et de l'équipage dont il avait l'entière responsabilité.


	18. Chapter 18

_Crédits _: Bob, les Octodians, les _Metal Bloody Saloon_, appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen. Je les lui emprunte avec son consentement et toute son amitié.

**18.**

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

- Quoi, ma présence ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que si, Pouchy ! Tu es resplendissant !

Alguérande eut un petit gloussement

- Ta voix, en revanche…

- Algie, je vis dans un Sanctuaire paradisiaque, mais je demeure entièrement Humain. Je deviens un grand garçon, je mue !

Alguérande caressa tendrement les boucles blondes de son cadet qui ronronna littéralement de plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour les fêtes, remarqua le jeune homme, sans aucun reproche dans la voix. Autant à la maison que chez Alhannis, ta place était prête.

- Disons que Terswhine s'est montrée particulièrement câline, murmura l'adolescent en rougissant comme une tomate.

- La belle Sorcière d'Orishmir est vraiment folle de toi !

- Je l'aime bien aussi, sourit Pouchy, toujours balbutiant.

Dans son agréable rêve, Alguérande étreignit son petit frère, à l'allure toujours gracile, voire fragile, et pourtant à l'instar de son âme pure, sa volonté était égale à celle de leur père.

- J'avais tant besoin de toi, mon Pouch' !

- Je sais, fit alors plus franchement l'adolescent en longue tunique couleur cuivre sur des pantalons couleur de neige et portant des chaussures souples aux pieds. Etre séparé du petit Alveyron te brise le cœur… Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir mon neveu plus souvent.

- Mais, toi, tu peux aller le visiter à ta guise, comme en ce moment avec, dans les phases du sommeil le plus profond.

- Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir qu'Alveyron aura ses talents particuliers, rappela Pouchy en serrant entre ses paumes les mains de son aîné. Il ne me laisse pas approcher.

- Il n'a que deux ans ! protesta Alguérande. Il est impossible qu'il sache utiliser… C'est un bébé, Pouchy, il a droit à son innocence ! Toi et moi ne savons que trop ce qu'est « avoir certains pouvoirs… ». Pas mon Alveyron !

- Il le peut, je te l'assure, Algie, insista Pouchy. Je suis désolé. Bien que je sois persuadé que tu le soupçonnais ! Après tout, dans une autre vie, Alfie te l'a rendue !

Alguérande se dégagea des bras affectueux de son frère.

- Pourquoi te rejetterait-il ? Tu ne lui veux aucun mal ! ?

- Je pense que ça doit être instinctif. Je ne perçois aucune préméditation en lui. Il est comme moi : pur. Mais il a de naissance une intelligence hors normes, en revanche. Tu peux te considérer comme un papa comblé, mon Algie !

- Je le suis, assura le jeune homme en se détendant légèrement.

- Et Alveyron pourrait bien te sauver, déjà encore dans ses langes ! reprit son cadet.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Heu, Pouch'… Je ne suis pas empoisonné, je peux marcher sans l'aide d'un exosquelette greffé à même mes os, je n'ai peut-être pas pris toujours les bonnes décisions mais aucune ne me même à un trépas prématuré. Je n'ai donc pas besoin qu'Alfie mobilise ses talents pour moi… Mais tu ne faisais bien évidemment pas allusion à ma ligne de vie, mon très sage Pouchy ?

- Alveyron maintiendra l'amour dans ton cœur, encore, longtemps. Il t'empêchera de sombrer trop profond…

Pouchy s'assombrit. Ses immenses prunelles couleur de caramel s'emplirent de tristesse.

- Madaryne voulait échapper à la terreur que tu lui inspirais, plus puissante que son amour pour toi, pour avoir côtoyé au plus près les croquemitaines de tes univers. Et si tu fonctionnes, comme papa et toi l'exprimez, tu ne le fais qu'au radar. Tu vas mal, Algie !

- Tu dramatises, protesta Alguérande avec une virulence un peu trop exacerbée que pour être sincère. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de lait depuis le départ du _Pharaon_…

- … au point de devoir refaire le plein, si je puis dire, au premier _Metal Bloody Saloon_ sur ta route ! gronda Pouchy. Au fait, notre papa est venu me voir, l'autre jour… Il avait l'air très fatigué ?

- Oui, au gré de ses pérégrinations dans la mer d'étoiles, il a chopé une sorte de virus grippal qui a dégénéré et descendu sur ses poumons. Il a mis des semaines à s'en remettre. Mais il allait assez bien quand il est venu pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Maintenant, il doit être complètement rétabli. Notre papa est un Pirate imbattable, mais il est Humain aussi.

- Ca me rassure, sourit alors Pouchy. Je n'ai pas osé le questionner, et encore moins le sonder alors que Clio ne le quittait pas d'un pas – je crois que c'est la présence de cette Jurassienne qui m'a le plus affolé ! En temps ordinaire, Clio me salue télépathiquement depuis l'_Arcadia_, les puissances issues de Terra IV et de l'Arbre de Vie perturbent ses propres pouvoirs.

Pouchy enlaça son aîné, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je repars chez moi. Une fois devenu adulte, je maîtriserai entièrement mon Sanctuaire, mais j'ai encore à apprendre. Bonne fin de sommeil, Alguérande. Je t'aime, mon frère ! A bientôt, car je viendrai à toi autant de fois que je percevrai les ondes incontrôlées de tes détresses émotionnelles !

- Merci, mon Pouch' !

Pouchy déploya ses ailes de papillon, diffusant des ondes intenses d'apaisement pour son aîné à la crinière fauve.

* * *

- Capitaine sur la passerelle ! annonça Gander Oxymonth, s'étant immédiatement levé pour saluer.

- Merci, Lieutenant. Le rapport de la nuit, je vous prie.

Gander s'approcha de l'aire surélevée où se trouvaient le fauteuil et les bornes de contrôle du capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Aucune alerte. Ce fut un vol sans soucis. Et vous, vous allez bien ?

- Cela aurait dû être ma nuit de veille, selon le règlement. Je vous sais gré de m'avoir relayé… Je n'aurais pas pu.

- Je ne connais pas les insomnies, assura le second du _Pharaon_ avec un clin d'œil complice. Je peux vous remplacer autant que vous me le demanderez. Vous allez bien ? insista le Mécanoïde.

- Au moins mal, on va dire… J'ai eu un très grand moment de faiblesse hier soir. Mais ça va. Je peux nous diriger vers notre première escale. Vous pourrez tous vous détendre pendant que je remplirai les quelques obligations Militaires.

- Ensuite, vous soufflerez ? s'enquit Gander.

- Je tâcherai juste de me vider la tête de tout ce qui ne concerne pas la bonne marche de ce cuirassé. J'ai lu que la station spatiale de Gum abritait le plus parc d'attractions récemment inauguré.

Alguérande sourit.

- Je vais tester les manèges. Et, qui sait, un jour, j'y retournerai avec Alveyron. Il adore les sensations fortes, même si je n'opterai que pour les parcours adaptés à son âge.

- Bon amusement, Alguérande, murmura Gander, même si le regard éteint de son capitaine continuait de l'inquiéter plus le vol de Mission se poursuivait !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Mobilisant ses forces, Alguérande avait fait apparaître la sinistre planète blanche des Écumeurs.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y retourner, capitaine ? grommela Gander. Nous devrions plutôt filer plein pot vers Gum !

- Et moi je dois tirer cette histoire au clair. Je suis parti avant d'avoir vidé l'abcès et connu le fond du piège ! Ca m'a coûté mon mariage, quelque part, il est hors de question que cela continue de me pourrir la vie ! Tu es prête, Amarance ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Alguérande se tourna vers Gander.

- Quel que soit le temps que cela nous prenne là en bas, nous serons de retour dans une poignée de secondes.

- Bien, à tout de suite, se résigna le second du _Pharaon_ alors que son capitaine et Amarance se volatilisaient.

* * *

Prudente, Amarance avait soigneusement examiné la place circulaire où ils s'étaient matérialisés.

- Je ne détecte pas la moindre présence, en-dehors de nous, remarqua-t-elle après un moment. Comment copmtes-tu attirer l'attention des Écumeurs qui savent désormais parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir te concernant ! ?

- De la manière traditionnelle, sourit le jeune homme : je vais faire briller mon chromosome doré !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il m'aura fallu le temps pour percuter, mais c'était exactement ce que l'instigateur de tout le plan avait pour objectif de s'approprier ! Le cargo de Madaryne fut ciblé, et j'ai effectivement accouru.

- Tu as pourtant balayé le trio comme des fétus de paille, rappela Amarance alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les immenses dortoirs totalement vides.

- Ils n'étaient que des fantoches, les arbrisseaux dissimulant la forêt, grinça Alguérande. Revenir ici n'était pas entièrement de ma propre initiative, je me suis senti attiré, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel.

- Aucun Écumeur n'a repris son chant, objecta encore Amarance.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Il est grand temps de mettre cartes sur table, aboya-t-il à la cantonade. Montre-toi, que nous réglions nos comptes une fois pour toutes !

Seul le silence répondit, pas un souffle d'air n'agitant l'atmosphère de la planète d'eau.

Après avoir traversé les esplanades des dortoirs, Alguérande s'approcha des berges de l'île-cité qui flottait à la surface de l'océan abyssal.

- Tu as voulu que je vienne, je suis là, ma patience est très loin d'être infinie ! glapit-il encore.

Et, enfin, les flots s'agitèrent, une sorte de tourbillon s'y formant comme pour composer un passage vers les profondeurs.

- Cette fois, au moins, l'invite est claire, marmonna Alguérande en y sautant !

Alguérande eut un petit ricanement.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne sois pas un serpent géant comme les trois comiques que j'ai dégommé ? Alors, qui tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Brenkald, je suis un Mergérande. En réalité, tout comme ta Talmaïdès, je suis l'unique de mon espèce. J'étais là avant les Écumeurs, je n'ai fait que les diriger pour qu'ils m'approvisionnent en énergie, et en retour je conservais la planète stable pour leur existence.

Alguérande fixa un moment l'espèce d'énorme chenille informe, molle, visqueuse, qui se mouvait sur elle-même au fond de la grotte sous-marine où il avait atterri.

- Et les Écumeurs n'ont jamais détecté ton existence ?

- Quand bien même, qu'avaient-ils besoin de savoir qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre ma volonté ?

Brenkald agita sa masse gélatineuse.

- Je n'ignorais bien évidemment rien de toutes ces créatures hybrides, dotées ou non d'un lien plus ou moins étroit avec le surnaturel. Mais des êtres comme cette Amarance ou toi, ils sont quand même assez difficiles à localiser – quand vous ne faites pas appel à vos pouvoirs – et encore plus à attraper !

- Des nèfles, ton plan était parfaitement huilé, sauf que tes pantins n'ont pas fait le poids et que j'ai mis les bouts…

- Ce qui ne t'a nullement empêché de revenir, remarqua Brenkald.

- Je déteste laisser une situation non clarifiée derrière moi ! siffla Alguérande alors qu'Amarance venait de le rejoindre, ayant à son tour emprunté le passage tourbillonnant. Et puis, je ne puis pas permettre qu'un être se gavant d'énergie surnaturelle continue de faire de victimes ! Je suis venu mettre un peu de sel sur ta queue en gelée !

- De quoi ? s'étonna la chenille visqueuse.

- Un remède très Humain pour des limaces de ton espèce ! rugit le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Amarance et moi allons te vaporiser, et ton Sanctuaire disparaîtra.

La masse gélatineuse de Brenkald frémit violemment.

- Si tu crois que je vais permettre à ta doppelganger de compagne de me renvoyer mon attaque… !

- Mais, tu vas bien être obligé de riposter ! gronda encore Alguérande. Tu ne me laisseras pas porter impunément mes attaques ! Et, en effet, Amarance est prête à m'appuyer, une fois de plus !

Brenkald parut alors se dresser de toute sa taille, dominant les deux jeunes gens du haut de ses quatre mètres.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

La nuit chronologique du bord était très entamée quand Gander Oxymonth vint s'annoncer à l'appartement de son capitaine.

- J'ai interrogé Ark, elle m'a dit que la lumière brillait toujours et que tu étais connecté au réseau central. J'ai apporté une infusion, si tu veux ?

Lors du précédent voyage, qu'il s'agisse de ses mises à jour ou d'une sensibilité de son programme d'apprentissage, le second du _Pharaon_ avait fait montre de beaucoup d'attentions envers lui, et partager un thé tardif faisait partie de leurs moments privilégiés entre amis véritables désormais.

- J'apprécierai, oui, tu peux nous servir, s'il te plaît. Je dois finir le rapport de notre courte halte à Gum !

- Avec tes tours de manège ? ironisa le Mécanoïde en ayant rempli les tasses en verre.

- Non, je dois garder un minimum de dignité et ne rapporter que la partie officielle, rit Alguérande, avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé, glissa le lhorois. Le petit Alveyron devait te rejoindre… Tes jours de relâche coïncidaient si bien !

- Madaryne a dit qu'il avait chopé un vilain refroidissement et que le pédiatre avait rendu la présence de sa mère indispensable, et surtout pas un long voyage. Je l'ai eu en vidéocommunication tout à l'heure, il va beaucoup mieux à présent, c'est quand même l'essentiel.

- Il n'empêche que notre centre hospitalier était tout à fait apte à prendre ton fils en charge, au cas où ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gander, avec une certaine virulence. Leyne aurait même délaissé un moment son poste de Médecin-Chef pour aller le chercher personnellement !

- Madaryne n'aurait jamais accepté, soupira Alguérande en rajoutant du sucre liquide dans sa tasse et boire quelques gorgées. Et tu avais droit à ton week-end de garde !

- Madaryne n'est pas contraire non plus, elle a promis de me laisser un week-end des siens, plus tard. Elle a pensé à Alfie avant tout, comment pourrais-je lui en faire le reproche ?

- Je la croyais d'un autre bois, grommela encore Gander. Une femme de Militaire, une belle-fille de Pirate !

- Non, ne l'accable pas, je te prie, intervint Alguérande avec un brin d'agacement. C'est de moi dont elle s'est séparée, pas de toi ! Et nous sommes demeurés en bons termes tout au long de la procédure et encore maintenant, ce qui n'arrive pas lors de tous les divorces !

- Tu as bien trop de cœur, Algie, et tu devrais parfois penser plus à toi, à Alveyron dans tes bras, au lieu de couvrir les décisions et actions de sa mère !

- Je te croyais venu pour une tasse de thé, Gander, pas pour de la morale, et me remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'aurais été chercher Alfie, si j'en avais eu le temps !

- Tu aurais pu le faire en quelques secondes…

- Je refuse d'infliger ces pouvoirs particuliers à mon bébé ! aboya le jeune homme en se levant rapidement. Et là, Madaryne ne m'aurait pas raté ! Je ne peux lui donner aucune raison de modifier nos accords… Elle m'a rejeté pour mes talents peu courants, je ne dois pas lui permettre de me faire des reproches supplémentaires… Ressers-moi du thé, Gander, et change de sujet de discussion, sinon je te fiche dehors et je garde la carafe d'infusion !

- Toujours le sens des priorités, capitaine, je te reconnais bien là !

- Il t'en voulait personnellement, ce Brenkland, pas uniquement à la puissance de ton chromosome doré ?

- Oui… Comme cette chenille de gélatine l'a dit, Amarance et moi sommes loin d'être uniques dans cet univers. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui ! Mais en attirant l'attention sur lui, il m'a obligé à le détruire. Et, ainsi, j'ai mis fin aux disparitions de vaisseaux, enlèvements et morts des prisonniers. En fait, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu continuer sa « petite entreprise » un bon moment encore, se développer !

Alguérande reposa sa tasse en verre sur la table basse la plus proche de lui.

- C'est ça, Gander : rien n'aurait dû se passer comme c'est arrivé depuis qu'il s'en est pris au cargo de Madaryne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas dû être là pour me mesurer à lui.

- …

Alguérande appuya son front contre une colonne de métal dont le froid lui fit du bien.

- L'histoire a été modifiée. Je croyais naïvement qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma personne, mais en la ramenant, cela a changé la destinée d'autres créatures, dont Brenkland…

- …

Gander passa la langue sur ses lèvres, caressant machinalement la petite corne du milieu de son front.

- En dépit des mises à jour, il me reste des bribes de souvenirs, passés dans la corbeille, mais j'y ai toujours accès. Tu m'as arraché les bras, non – le burn out n'était qu'une excuse officielle pour ma remise en état ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- J'aurais dû mourir, tout était écrit en ce sens… On dirait que j'ai perturbé la bonne marche de l'univers en poursuivant mon existence.

- Rien que ça : la bonne marche de l'univers ? sourit Gander, plus amical qu'ironique. Je n'ignore plus que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de peu courant, mais de là… Quoique, se rattrapa-t-il ensuite, soucieux, le front plissé. Je suppose que de façon logique, tu gagnes en puissance à chaque affrontement remporté et donc tu deviens à chaque fois une menace plus inquiétante pour ceux comme Brenkland… Tu dois être prudent et rester en vie pour ton petit Alveyron !

- Je ne pense qu'à lui, je t'assure !

- Je sais. Repose-toi, capitaine. A dans une double paire d'heures, sur la passerelle. Je te laisse la théière d'infusion !

- Merci, Gander.

Le lhorois sorti, Alguérande se remplit une nouvelle tasse et, se rasseyant dans un des fauteuils de son salon, il la savoura lentement et paisiblement, jusqu'au moment où ses paupières se fermèrent.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Leyne Dox, la Médecin-Chef et Chirurgienne du _Pharaon_ s'assit *sur le strapontin que le second lui désignait à côté de son siège sur la passerelle.

- Je doute que tu sois là pour une révision, Gander. Cela ne relève pas de mes attributions, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence mes fichiers peuvent s'activer en ce sens. En revanche, j'ai accès aux livres de bord de chacun et tu devrais être de repos.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne à bord qu'Alguérande ne va pas bien du tout. Je l'aide, à ma manière.

- Tu le couvres, rectifia Leyne, sombre. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher encore bien longtemps que ça n'arrive aux oreilles de l'état-major de la Flotte terrestre.

- Comme si tu ne faisais pas exactement la même chose ! remarqua le lhorois. Je n'ignore pas non plus que tu manipules ses échantillons biologiques avant de les transmettre.

- Et là, tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire qu'il est défoncé au red bourbon car je dois ce soir le convoquer pour le check-up hebdomadaire et n'aurai pas, cette fois, le temps de nettoyer ses prélèvements ! s'affola la blonde Chirurgienne.

Gander secoua négativement la tête.

- Alguérande a toujours assumé ses obligations, c'est un professionnel. J'ai juste repris quelques-unes de ses gardes, comme aujourd'hui, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il n'arrive plus à dormir, à récupérer. L'épuisement a quand même eu raison de lui, ce ne seront qu'une poignée d'heures, mais ça lui fera du bien. Les êtres biologiques sont fragiles mais il suffit de peu pour qu'ils redonnent le meilleur d'eux.

Les lèvres charnues de Leyne Dox eurent une mimique dubitative.

- En le privant de son petit garçon, on lui a retiré son cœur, son âme – et là les Écumeurs n'y sont pour rien…

Perplexe, elle se caressa la joue, sortant machinalement son miroir de poche pour se repoudrer.

- Mes programmations me font savoir que pour les êtres biologiques, toutes espèces confondues, la progéniture est extrêmement précieuse sauf pour ceux qui s'en nourrissent où les élèvent pour les vendre – mais bon chaque société à sa façon de faire, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Pour les Humains, les petits sont bels et bien un trésor. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela est tellement important pour Alguérande, c'est comme si toute sa vie n'avait été là que pour qu'il ait sa propre famille ! Il a pourtant des parents merveilleux, des frères et une sœur qui l'adorent et réciproquement… Malgré tout, c'est Alveyron…

Leyne fronça encore plus les sourcils, continuant de réfléchir de toutes les vitesses de ses micro-processeurs.

- Celle qui l'a mis au monde était une Reine Pirate, mais il s'en est affranchi au point de combattre ceux du monde dont il était issu. Dès lors, en leur faisant la guerre, il a fait la paix avec ce passé. Pourquoi se projette-t-il autant sur Alveyron, alors que lui-même est issu d'une dynastie remontant à plusieurs millénaires ! ? Cela m'échappe… Et si je le comprenais, je pourrais certainement mieux l'aider !

- Non, pas nous, bien que nous soyons, de façon physique, les plus proches. Mais par ses proches de cœur, rectifia Gander. Son père est en route, en revanche c'est Khell Lhuronde qui nous rejoindra le premier.

- Tu as arraché ce vieux Pirate aux bras de sa dentiste chérie avec laquelle il s'était installé l'année dernière ? sourit Leyne. Sacré exploit !

- Lhuronde ne laissera jamais tomber Alguérande. Je ne connais pas non plus tout des liens qui les unissent, mais ils sont aussi forts que ceux entre Algie et son père ! Peut-être qu'effectivement que le jour où nous aurons plus de lumière sur son passé, nous le comprendrons mieux, et donc l'aider plus efficacement que maintenant… Mais c'est sa vie privée, il n'a pas à nous en faire part.

- C'est douloureux, compléta la Mécanoïde. Ça lui demeure à fleur de peau, et c'est ce qui est lentement en train de le détruire depuis qu'il doit partager le tout petit avec son ex-femme…

Gander approuva, tout en gardant un œil sur les écrans de sa console lui renvoyant l'état du cuirassé en vol.

- Nous avons fait des Écumeurs des voleurs de corps, d'énergie, et d'âme. Ils ne les ont pas pris ce jeune homme qui est notre capitaine, par contre il est presque un corps sans âme, il survit, il continue de fonctionner, mais il n'y a plus une véritable étincelle de vie en lui ! Il sombre, et nous ne pouvons plus rien… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il peut tomber. J'espère bien que Lhuronde et son père pourront le récupérer, lui rendre sa force d'avancer, sinon cela se terminera à nouveau très mal !

- A nouveau ? tiqua Leyne. Qu'insinues-tu ?

Elle soupira.

- Il y a tant de mystères dans son passé. Comme lors de cet enlèvement quand il était ado, qu'il s'est pris une balle mortelle dans la poitrine et pourtant il a resurgi deux ans plus tard ! Oui, Gander, tout le passé de ce jeune homme est nébuleux, complexe, et quelque part je dirais que ça revient pour lui et que ça contribue à son effondrement psychologique…

- Nous en sommes là ? sursauta Gander.

- Oui, il ne peut plus tenir, tout simplement…

Et les deux Mécanoïdes eurent un commun profond soupir d'inquiétude et de détresse pour leur jeune ami à la crinière fauve.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Totalement au radar, Alguérande avait quitté son lit, avait procédé à ses ablutions avant de s'habiller, d'avaler son petit déjeuner sans vraiment prendre attention à ce qui lui avait été servi, se lavant les dents juste avant de pousser les portes de son appartement pour se rendre sur la passerelle de son vaisseau.

Mais, à mi-chemin, il s'était dirigé vers un autre point de son cuirassé.

Et une fois le Pont d'Envol sécurisé, oxygéné, il s'était avancé auprès de son visiteur inattendu !

- Khell… Tu arrives bien trop tard… Je suis désolé… Il vaut mieux que tu retournes auprès de la chérie de ton cœur.

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve ne put s'empêcher néanmoins d'ironiser.

- Ton dentier flambant neuf, c'est son œuvre ?

- Je ne porte pas de dentier ! protesta le Pirate à la chevelure blanche. Juste un bridge ci où là… Mais quelles mauvaises pensées, mon petit garçon ! Tu vas mal, Algie… Je dirais même que j'arrive trop tard… Tu es en train de sombrer au plus profond…

- Je veux mon bébé… J'ai un besoin, vital, d'Alveyron… Mais personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il représente pour moi, ce qu'il est !

- Je crois que si.

- Non ! vitupéra le jeune homme. Il est mon futur, ma vie, ma trace. Il est ce que je n'ai jamais pu être ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de passé, à peine même du présent… Alveyron est la trace que j'existe, et il a toutes les chances que je n'ai eues que bien trop tard… Alveyron est la seule chose bien que j'ai pu réaliser… Et on me l'a arrachée !

- Il est en route, pour toi. Madaryne et moi avons organisé son voyage, avec l'accord de Mulgastyr avec lequel elle vient de se fiancer.

- Je sais…

Alguérande eut alors une sorte de rictus, de défi et de souffrance infinie à la fois.

- Mady m'a appelé. Elle n'aurait pas fait publier les fiançailles sans que je ne sois au courant…

- Elle te tue, ainsi, elle le réalise ? glissa Khell, désolé comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie !

- Elle a raison… Mulgastyr est calme, sans risques, il va la combler…

- Arrête d'être gentil, Algie ! tonna alors son père de cœur. Arrête d'être compréhensif ! Tu t'éteins, tu meurs… Et tu laisses Madaryne t'achever ! Voilà pourquoi je te ramène ton petit garçon, nourris-toi de son amour, reprends des forces à son contact. Et là, tu pourras récupérer et poursuivre tes tâches, quelles qu'elles soient…

- Que veux-tu dire, sur ce dernier point ?

- Tu te diriges droit vers ton propre suicide, je ne peux l'accepter, Algie ! hurla Khell en serrant ses doigts contre les bras du jeune homme, pour l'arrêter dans la coursive.

- J'avais un avenir, Alveyron… On m'a ôté la seule chose qui m'était précieuse, la seule chose que j'avais, de moi, que j'avais faite de bien ! Je n'ai rien à laisser à cet univers, Khell. Il ne m'a donné que souffrances, martyre… Je n'ai connu que trop tard l'amour de mon père, et de sa famille… Je n'en peux plus, Khell, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Laisse-moi juste continuer mon boulot, même pas celui de mon cœur alors que j'aurais voulu simplement me consacrer aux animaux et à les sauver… J'aurai donc tout raté, jusqu'au bout, même ce cuirassé dont j'ai la responsabilité, je n'arrive plus à m'y consacrer – en dépit de l'aide et de la protection de mes amis…

- Alveyron sera là dès demain matin ! assura Khell. Arrête de t'enferrer dans une spirale d'autodestruction : tu vas avoir ton bébé !

- Demain est si loin…

* * *

Phernelmonde rugit.

- Les univers m'étaient promis, et voilà qu'un mort revient ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Et je sais comment t'arrêter : je vais tuer cette larve de rejeton qui te tient tant à cœur. Et je ferai en sorte que même si je n'y arrivais pas, on te l'arrache !

* * *

Madaryne se réveilla en sursaut.

- Mady ? murmura Mulgastyr.

- Alveyron est en danger ! J'en ai eu les visions. Il est face aux pires menaces quand il est auprès de son père, contrairement à tout ce que je croyais, avant… Mon bébé peut être tué à tout instant, je ne peux rester là !

- Et moi, que puis-je ?

- Rien… Si… Fais en sorte que plus jamais le père d'Alveyron ne puisse l'approcher ! Jamais ! Il faut que mon bébé soit loin de tous ces dangers et fous furieux ! Ma vie et mon amour sont pour Alveyron, je ne veux que le protéger, de mes forces simples, contre ce psychopathe surnaturel !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Sa main dans celle de son grand-père, Alveyron resplendissait de fierté et trottinait sagement auprès de lui. Il eut ensuite un petit cri de joie et courut de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

- Papa ! Papa !

- Oh, mon petit poussin, comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu vas bien ? Papa, il va bien ?

- Il tousse encore un peu, mais il est parfaitement remis. Il a beaucoup joué à bord de l'_Arcadia_, avec Tori et Mi-Kun. Clio a joué de la harpe pour lui et je crois que cela a fait que ses rêves ont été doux et paisibles. Je te laisse avec lui, Algie. Toi et moi, nous nous verrons ce soir.

- Oui, installe-toi, papa. J'ai enfin à profiter de mon petit garçon !

- Bain, roucoula le petit de deux ans.

- Oui, je vais te le donner, promit Alguérande en embrassant encore et encore les joues rebondies, savourant à l'infini le contact avec le contact doux et chaud de son fils.

* * *

Après avoir séché Alveyron, son père l'avait ramené dans le salon qui était la pièce la plus chaude de l'appartement, finissant de lui passer ses vêtements et brossant tendrement ses boucles couleur de miel.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il passionnément, avant de se raidir, devinant instinctivement qu'une présence s'était matérialisée derrière lui !

Il se retourna, les entrailles retournées par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Pour sa part, Phernelmonde eut un sourire éclatant, enfin, façon de parler vu qu'elle était une gigantesque mante-religieuse aux mandibules claquantes.

- Détrompe-toi, je ne vais même pas t'affronter, minable Humain. Mon arme véritable est en chemin, c'est elle qui te portera le coup de grâce. Mais je peux quand même m'offrir un petit plaisir ! On va voir comment tu encaisses mon attaque !

Alguérande frémit tout entier, non à cause de son entière ignorance des pouvoirs de son ennemie mais parce qu'il avait Alveyron toujours accroché à ses jambes, les pupilles dilatées de terreur.

- Tu peux balancer, siffla-t-il, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas riposter.

Les grandes pinces de Phernelmonde parurent devenir de métal, s'entrechoquant pour produire une sphère d'énergie.

Alguérande ouvrit grand ses ailes de dragon, attrapant son fils contre lui, tournant le dos à son adversaire pour intercepter la frappe qui le secoua douloureusement, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

- J'ai eu le temps de voir, j'ai compris ! rugit Amarance en sortant de la chambre pour copier l'attaque de la mante-religieuse.

Phernelmonde ricana.

- A un de ces jours, Alguérande, quand tu n'auras pas ta nouvelle copine avec toi… Ou plutôt, non, je ne pense pas que tu seras en état de me faire quoi que ce soit avant un bon moment ! jeta-t-elle en disparaissant.

- Merci, Amarance, souffla Alguérande en reposant son fils au sol. Phernelmonde a commis une grossière erreur en me laissant l'opportunité d'un jour me retrouver face à elle !

* * *

Appelée par Amarance, la Médecin-Cheffe du _Pharaon_ avait prodigué les premiers soins à son capitaine.

- Vous aurez l'épaule gauche raide un moment, une très belle ecchymose sur l'omoplate, les muscles du dos douloureux, mais vous n'avez pas d'autres dommages.

- Alveyron ? Il n'y a que lui qui compte !

- Apeuré, en pleurs, mais n'est même pas décoiffé, sourit Leyne en finissant d'appliquer un baume apaisant sur la peau meurtrie du jeune homme.

- En ce cas, je pourrai le renvoyer à sa mère sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'a pas à savoir ça… Et je n'ai pas à en payer le prix fort !

- Vous avez protégé votre fils, c'est bien tout ce qui importe, comme vous le souligniez il y a un instant !

- Il est ma vie, mon futur, ma trace. Il est ma réussite, et je l'aime plus que tout !

- Et il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un papa comme toi, assura Amarance en déposant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? siffla Madaryne en entrant à grands pas dans le salon alors qu'Alguérande se rhabillait. Et je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui est arrivé ! Algie, notre fils a été exposé et a failli mourir pour la seule faute d'avoir été auprès de toi, parce que tu es son père ! C'est à moi de veiller sur lui, de le protéger, de toi !

- Je l'ai défendu. Sans moi, personne d'autre n'aurait pu…

Les prunelles vert d'eau de Madaryne fulminèrent.

- Et sans toi, personne ne s'en serait pris à lui ! Je le reprends, à jamais !

- Non…

- Je suis la mère, j'ai tous les droits, et le devoir de le préserver… Je suis désolée… Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne le fais absolument pas de gaieté de cœur ! Algie ?

Alguérande ne répondit rien, s'étant évanoui, sombrant au plus profond d'un coma qui était son seul échappatoire face à une réalité trop rude à supporter, anéanti, sans plus le moindre espoir en une vie qui venait de lui reprendre la seule chose qu'il ait jamais réalisée.

FIN


End file.
